Une vie volée
by bambiemag
Summary: Un drame survient pour l'un des membres de la petite bande de Tree Hill. Arriveront-ils à surmonter ça tous ensemble ?
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire est tout sauf joyeuse et traite d'un sujet très douloureux. J'espère que vous aimerez même si l'ambiance est loin de One Tree Hill (quoique la saison 4 a prouvé qu'ils allaient loin dans ce qu'il était possible de faire : je fais notamment référence à l'histoire Derek !)

_**Une vie volée**_

Lucas était assis sur un banc du lycée. Il lisait tranquillement un des livres qu'il préférait, « les liaisons dangereuses » de Choderlos de Laclos. Il semblait très concentré sur sa lecture, tant et si bien qu'il ne vit pas arriver derrière lui sa jolie petite amie. Elle mit ses mains sur ses yeux et lui souffla à l'oreille.

**Brooke** : Devine qui je suis ? Un indice, je suis celle qui va te faire oublier ce bouquin pourri.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucas.

**Lucas** : C'est un très bon livre tu sais, il va falloir faire beaucoup pour me le faire oublier.

Brooke se mit à rire, tout en enlevant ses mains et en le rejoignant sur le banc.

**Brooke** : Tu sous-estimes mes compétences.

Il referma son livre et l'embrassa tendrement.

**Lucas** : Non, je sais à quel point tu es douée, la preuve tu m'as déjà fait oublier le prénom de la comtesse de Merteuil.

**Brooke** : Katerine…

Il la regarda, étonné.

**Lucas** : Tu l'as lu ?

Elle sourit.

**Brooke** : Bien sûre, c'est pour ça que je peux te dire qu'il est pourri… je préfère cent fois la version vidéo jouée par le beau Ryan Phillippe…

Il se mit à rire et l'enlaça. Il aimait profondément Brooke. Sa joie, sa bonne humeur, son humour, sa douceur, elle était pour lui la femme parfaite. Bien sûre tout n'avait pas toujours été rose entre eux, surtout lorsque Lucas l'avait trompé un an auparavant avec sa meilleure amie Peyton. Mais il avait réussi à la reconquérir, et aujourd'hui il comptait tout faire pour ne pas la perdre à nouveau.

Il la regarda tout en lui caressant tendrement la main.

**Lucas** : Tu me rejoins à la maison ce soir ?

**Brooke** : Ta mère n'est pas là ?

**Lucas** : Elle reviendra tard, elle sort avec Debby.

Brooke se souvint soudain qu'elle avait entraînement. En effet elle était la capitaine des Pom-pom girls.

**Brooke** : Je suis désolée, on a dû décaler l'entraînement, il a lieu ce soir, je rentrerai tard.

**Lucas** : Je t'attends chez toi si tu veux…

Elle sourit.

**Brooke** : Et que va dire ta mère ?

**Lucas** : Elle va me faire la même éternelle leçon de morale sur le fait qu'elle m'a eu jeune et qu'elle aimerait que je puisse finir mes études sans avoir un bébé sur les bras.

**Brooke** : Tu lui as dit que je prenais la pilule ?

**Lucas** : Oui, mais tu connais ma mère… Tu me laisses tes clefs ?

La sonnerie retentit, Brooke fouilla dans son sac et tendit les clefs à son petit ami.

**Brooke **: Tu me fais couler un bon bain ? Je rentre vers 22 heures…

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Lucas et s'en alla.

**Lucas** : Je t'aime !

Elle se retourna avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il la regarda ensuite s'éloigner avant d'aller lui-même en cours.

Le soir venu, Lucas alla rejoindre Nathan sur le terrain de basket près du fleuve. C'était une sorte de rituel qu'ils pratiquaient presque tous les soirs après les cours. Pourtant, ils avaient aussi des entraînements deux fois par semaine, mais ils aimaient tous les deux tellement le basket qu'ils n'en étaient jamais rassasiés. Après avoir joué pendant environ trois quarts d'heures ils s'asseyaient souvent pour discuter. Nathan et Lucas étaient frères, enfin demi-frères, ils avaient seulement le même père. Un père qui avait abandonné Lucas et qui avait poussé ses deux fils à se haïr pendant près de 16 ans. Aujourd'hui Nathan et Lucas avaient appris à s'apprécier et essayaient de se connaître mieux. En plus Nathan avait épousé quelques mois auparavant la meilleure amie de Lucas, Haley, ce qui les avait énormément rapprochés.

**Nathan** : Comment ça se passe avec Brooke ?

**Lucas** : C'est génial…

Nathan comprit dans l'intonation de la voix de Lucas qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

**Nathan** : Mais…

Lucas le regarda et sourit devant la perspicacité de son frère.

**Lucas** : J'ai l'impression qu'elle est triste parfois.

**Nathan** : Tu penses qu'elle vous en veut encore à Peyton et à toi ?

Lucas regarda un instant le sol avant de regarder de nouveau son frère.

**Lucas** : Je ne sais pas. Elle ne dit rien, elle garde tout pour elle. Elle fait son possible pour nous faire croire à Peyton et à moi que tout est redevenu comme avant, mais je ne suis pas dupe, je sais bien que rien ne sera plus comme avant. J'ai peur de la perdre à nouveau.

**Nathan** : Ne t'inquiète pas frangin, je sais bien qu'elle t'aime. C'est juste qu'il faut qu'elle retrouve confiance en Peyton et toi.

**Lucas** : Tu as sans doute raison. Enfin ce soir on passe la soirée ensemble, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire un moment des plus romantiques. D'ailleurs je vais te laisser pour tout préparer.

**Nathan** : Ouais, il faut que j'aille retrouver ma femme de toute façon.

Ils se levèrent, et Lucas regarda Nathan avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Lucas** : Ta femme… je ne m'y habitue toujours pas.

**Nathan** : Ah, ça sera autre chose quand il y aura un petit Scott qui t'appellera tonton Lucas.

Ils se tapèrent poing contre poing.

**Lucas** : Je vous en prie, attendez un peu avant de nous pondre un Scott.

Ils s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté. Nathan alla retrouver sa femme dans leur petit appartement tandis que Lucas se dirigea chez Brooke. Brooke habitait seule, dans la grande maison que ses parents lui avaient laissée avant de partir pour la Californie, où le père de Brooke avait trouvé un nouveau boulot. Après un petit passage sans argent, ils avaient de nouveau fait fortune. Brooke était une de ses filles parfois un peu superficielle et tellement dépensière. Mais Lucas l'aimait quand même. Pire encore parfois il se disait qu'il l'aimait pour tous ses petits défauts. Il entra dans la maison dans laquelle il passait tant de temps depuis deux mois, depuis qu'il s'était remis avec elle. Il prépara un dîner et dressa une magnifique table avec pleins de bougies dans la salle à manger. Il était 20 heures quand il s'installa devant la télé pour attendre Brooke.

Pendant ce temps là, Brooke torturait les pom-pom girls pour obtenir le meilleur d'elles. La saison reprenait le samedi suivant, et la compétition annuelle de pom-pom girls avait lieu dans quelques semaines. Vers 22 heures, ses amies la supplièrent d'arrêter l'entraînement. Elle les regarda un instant.

**Brooke** : Bon, c'est bien parce que Lucas m'attend chez moi… Allez, filez.

Les filles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Toutes partirent sans même prendre leur douche, préférant aller la prendre tranquillement chez elles. Peyton attendit que Brooke ait fermé le gymnase. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers le parking.

**Peyton** : Alors c'est une soirée en tête à tête ?

**Brooke** : Oui, Lucas est très prévenant depuis qu'on s'est remis ensemble. Enfin je ne sais pas si c'est avec toi que je devrais en parler.

Peyton se demanda si Brooke disait cela avec amertume, mais elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son amie.

**Peyton** : Tu devrais me remercier alors, il ne serait peut-être pas comme ça s'il ne t'avait pas perdu une fois.

**Brooke** : Je ne sais pas si le voir si romantique vaut toutes les souffrances que j'ai vécu après… votre histoire.

**Peyton** : Brooke tu sais que je suis vraiment désolée…

**Brooke** : Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elles arrivèrent au pied de la voiture de Peyton.

**Peyton** : Je te raccompagne ?

**Brooke** : Non, je vais rentrer à pied, je vais laisser le désir monter chez Lucas.

Peyton éclata de rire.

**Peyton** : A demain ma belle, ne fait pas trop de folies de ton corps…

**Brooke** : Je vais me gêner.

Peyton grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra. Brooke la regarda s'éloigner et prit la direction du quartier chic dans lequel elle vivait. Pour se rendre chez elle, Brooke devait emprunter des rues plutôt sombres. En pénétrant dans l'une d'elle, elle regretta soudain de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de Peyton de la raccompagner. Elle accéléra en entendant un bruit de pas derrière elle. Elle était encore en tenue de pom-pom girl et elle savait que ça pouvait attirer les commentaires obscènes de certains individus qui traînaient ici. Elle tourna à l'angle d'une rue et constata qu'elle était aussi déserte que l'autre. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Elle se retourna et vit une ombre se cacher. Elle paniqua alors et se mit à courir. Elle comprit immédiatement que l'individu s'était mis lui aussi à courir. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle prit plusieurs rues, et se rendit compte à un moment qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait. Le temps qu'elle songe à cela, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras et la plaquer contre le mur. Elle poussa un cri, mais il mit immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Brooke vit à peine le visage de son agresseur. Il portait des gants de cuir, et un long manteau noir. Elle respirait fort, et était tétanisée par la peur.

**L'homme** : Tu sais que tu es jolie comme tout, petite pom-pom girl…

Sa voix était rauque et traînante. Elle décela dans celle-ci une sorte de satisfaction. Il était sûrement heureux de la voir ainsi effrayée.

**L'homme** : Ca m'a toujours rendu fou ce genre d'uniforme. Mais je me pose une question : Est-ce que vous portez quelque chose en dessous ?

Elle sentit la main de l'homme glisser vers son intimité. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais il mit tout son poids contre elle pour la maintenir contre le mur. Il la caressa un instant. Brooke sentit les larmes couler le long de sa joue. Soudain sans qu'elle n s'y attende, il lui arracha sa petite culotte. Elle poussa un cri étouffé par la main de l'homme.

**L'homme** : Ca ne sert à rien de crier ma belle, il n'y a personne ici.

Il la plaqua à terre et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Brooke se débattit mais en vain, elle entendit un bruit de braguette qu'on ouvrait. Elle cria mais il la frappa.

**L'homme** : Je te conseille de te taire !

Il sortit un couteau.

**L'homme** : Tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un te découvre demain à moitié nue et baignant dans ton sang n'est-ce pas ?

Brooke se figea en entendant cela. Il retira sa main en voyant qu'elle semblait avoir comprit le message. Elle entendit un bruit de papier que l'on froisse et le vit se soulever légèrement en trifouillant le bas de son ventre avec sa main. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais elle sentit soudain le pénis de l'homme entrer en elle. Elle hoqueta de dégoût et pleura de plus belle, pendant que l'homme faisait de rapides vas et vient en elle. Elle sentait une vive brûlure. Elle entendit soudain la sonnerie de son téléphone dans son sac qui était tombé non loin d'elle. C'était Lucas, elle avait reconnut l'air qui lui était affecté. Il devait probablement s'inquiéter. Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent interminables à Brooke, l'homme s'arrêta visiblement au septième ciel. Il se leva, remonta sa braguette, fouilla dans le sac de Brooke pour lui voler son argent et son portable et la regarda de toute sa hauteur.

**L'homme** : Je pense qu'il est inutile que je te dise de ne pas aller voir la police. Tu es assez intelligente pour savoir que je saurai te retrouver, ça ne court pas les rues les pom-pom girls…

Il s'en alla rapidement, laissant Brooke seule par terre, la jupe remontée, la culotte arrachée et des larmes pleins les joues. Elle se replia sur elle-même, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Au bout d'un moment elle se décida à se lever. Elle ramassa son sac et retrouva le chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Quand elle arriva devant sa maison, elle vit des lumières dans la salle à manger. Elle se souvint alors que Lucas devait être en train de l'attendre. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle avait trop honte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Elle s'assit alors sur les marches du perron et pleura en silence.


	2. Chapter 2

A l'intérieur, Lucas commençait à s'inquiéter, il était presque 23 heures. Il avait essayé d'appeler plusieurs fois sur le portable de Brooke, mais il était à présent coupé. Il avait également essayé sur le portable de Peyton, mais elle ne répondait pas non plus. Ce silence n'était pas bon, et ça l'étonnait que les filles s'entraînent encore à cette heure là. Il décida d'aller au gymnase pour s'en assurer, il sortit de la maison et vit alors Brooke sur les marches. Il s'approcha d'elle.

**Lucas** : Ma puce ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée ?

Il descendit les marches pour se mettre face à elle et quand il vit son visage plein de larmes et un bleu sur sa joue il prit peur.

**Lucas** : Brooke, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Brooke s'effondra en larmes, Lucas s'agenouilla devant elle.

**Lucas** : Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Brooke ?

La jeune fille restait silencieuse, incapable de parler tellement elle pleurait. Lucas paniqua en la voyant ainsi.

**Lucas** : Je t'en prie Brooke dis-moi…

Brooke leva les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'il vit dedans le figea alors instantanément.

**Brooke** : J'ai été violée.

Lucas ne put faire un seul geste pendant plusieurs secondes. Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras et la jeune fille pleura de plus belle.

**Lucas** : Il faut qu'on aille voir la police.

Brooke se redressa et secoua la tête violemment pour dire qu'elle ne voulait pas.

**Brooke** : Non…

**Lucas** : Il le faut Brooke…

**Brooke** : Il me retrouvera si je vais à la police.

**Lucas** : Bien sûre que non, je te protégerai…

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il réussit à la convaincre d'aller à la police. Il l'emmena au commissariat. Un policier prit sa déposition puis il l'envoya à l'hôpital pour faire des prélèvements. Brooke était assise sur la table d'examen à attendre le médecin. Lucas lui tenait la main. Le médecin arriva et demanda à Lucas de sortir. Il le fit, mais avant de passer la porte il lança un regard à sa copine. La voir ainsi lui faisait si mal. Cette jeune fille habituellement pleine de vie dans un tel état s'était à vous fendre le cœur. Lucas ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir sur le banc. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se mit à pleurer lui aussi. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire du mal. A l'intérieur, la femme qui était chargée de l'examen, s'approcha de Brooke.

**Le docteur** : Vous êtes vous lavé Brooke ?

Brooke secoua la tête pour dire non.

**Le docteur** : C'est très bien. Je vais d'abord prélever toutes traces que votre agresseur aurait pu laisser sur vous. Je vais commencer par votre vagin. Avez-vous eu d'autres rapports ses dernières 24 heures ?

**Brooke** : Non.

Le docteur lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer puis examina Brooke. Au bout de 5 minutes, elle enleva ses gants et s'assit face à Brooke.

**Le docteur** : Est-ce que vous avez des questions Brooke ?

**Brooke** : Vous pensez qu'ils vont pouvoir l'arrêter ?

**Le docteur** : Je ne sais pas… Pour être honnête avec vous, l'agresseur a été très prudent. Il a utilisé un préservatif. En soit c'est une bonne chose car cela limite le risque de MST et de grossesse, mais cela signifie aussi qu'il n'a laissé aucune trace de sperme. Vous allez nous laisser vos vêtements pour qu'on puisse les analyser. Nous allons vous en prêter pour rentrer.

Elle secoua la tête pour dire qu'elle avait comprit.

**Le docteur** : Brooke, je vois beaucoup de jeunes filles dans votre situation et je sais à quel point c'est difficile et perturbant. Nous avons de très bons psychologues qui peuvent vous aider à traverser tout ça. Tenez, voici tous les numéros que vous pouvez contacter. Vous n'êtes pas seule.

Elle lui tendit une brochure, puis posa des vêtements à côté de Brooke.

**Le docteur** : Je vous laisse vous déshabiller. Mettez vos vêtements dans ce sac. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Le docteur sortit. Lucas se leva alors. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

**Le docteur** : Vous êtes son petit ami ?

**Lucas** : Oui… Comment va-t-elle ?

**Le docteur** : Un viol c'est quelque chose de très dur, d'horrible même. La plupart des jeunes femmes qui ont été violée ne s'en remettent jamais totalement. Brooke va avoir besoin de votre soutien et de l'amour de sa famille. Etant mineure, il serait mieux que je contacte ses parents. Savez-vous où je peux les joindre ?

**Lucas** : Ils ne vivent pas ici. Brooke vit seule. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle sera d'accord qu'on contacte ses parents.

**Le docteur** : Je lui en parlerai dans ce cas. Il serait préférable qu'elle ne soit pas seule chez elle pendant quelques temps. Pouvez-vous l'accueillir vous ou un de ses proches ?

**Lucas** : Bien sûre. Je vais rester avec elle cette nuit.

**Le docteur** : Une autre chose, il va falloir vous montrer très patient avec elle.

Lucas hocha la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait. Le docteur s'éloigna puis revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle d'examen. Brooke était toujours assise sur la table. Elle avait enfilé le jogging qui lui avait été donné.

**Le docteur **: Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous Brooke. La police a du vous donner toutes les indications nécessaires pour vous protéger ?

**Brooke** : Oui…

**Le docteur** : Votre petit ami vous attend dehors. N'hésitez surtout pas à contacter l'hôpital en cas de besoin.

Brooke tenta d'esquisser un sourire, mais ce ne fut qu'un léger mouvement qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**Brooke** : Merci.

Elle sortit lentement et rejoignit Lucas qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

**Lucas **: Ca va ?

**Brooke** : Je veux rentrer à la maison…

Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Il la prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna jusqu'au parking. Il devait être prêt de 4 heures du matin. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et allèrent jusque chez Brooke. Lucas ferma la porte à clef derrière eux. Elle posa son sac sur le canapé en regardant la table que Lucas avait dressé.

**Brooke** : Je vais aller me doucher.

**Lucas** : Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain ?

**Brooke** : Non je vais prendre une douche.

**Lucas** : Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Elle secoua la tête pour dire non.

**Lucas** : Brooke, il faut que tu manges…

Elle s'en alla sans même lui répondre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle retira lentement les vêtements qu'on lui avait donné et fit couler l'eau. Une fois sous la douche elle laissa glisser l'eau sur elle. Elle tourna le robinet d'eau plusieurs fois pour que l'eau soit de plus en plus chaude. Elle prit ensuite une éponge qu'elle enduit de savon et frotta sa peau avec, ne sentant même pas qu'elle devenait rouge à force de frotter. Elle ferma les yeux et revit la silhouette de l'homme. Elle avait été incapable de décrire son visage à la police. Elle glissa contre la douche et se retrouva assise, l'eau ruisselant sur elle, en même temps que ses larmes. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle sursauta en entendant Lucas frapper à la porte.

**Lucas** : Brooke, tout va bien ?

Elle éteignit la douche.

**Brooke** : Oui, je sors.

**Lucas** : D'accord.

Elle s'enroula dans son peignoir et se regarda dans la glace. Elle revit de nouveau cette silhouette et entendit sa voix. Elle poussa un cri et frappa contre le miroir. Lucas arriva en trombe et ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Il vit les morceaux de verres dans le lavabo et la main ensanglantée de sa petite amie. Il se précipita vers elle.

**Lucas** : Brooke !

Il la fit s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et sortit des bandes de l'armoire à pharmacie.

**Lucas** : Je vais soigner ça.

Il lui prit délicatement la main et soigna sa blessure. Il la regarda ensuite un instant. Elle avait la tête baissée, n'osant pas le regarder. Il glissa sa main sous son menton et lui releva la tête.

**Lucas** : Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, et encore moins devant moi.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes, elle dégagea sa tête de la main de Lucas et s'en alla hors de la salle de bain. Lucas ferma les yeux et s'assit contre la baignoire, la tête dans les mains. Il se sentait tellement inutile. Brooke prit un gros pyjama dans son armoire et se coucha sous la couette. Lucas finit par venir la voir dans sa chambre. Il la regarda dormir pendant de longues minutes. Il s'installa ensuite dans le fauteuil face au lit et s'endormit à son tour. Vers 8 heures, Brooke qui venait de faire un cauchemar se réveilla en hurlant. Lucas sursauta. Il se précipita vers elle. Elle était redressée, haletante. Il alluma la lampe de chevet.

**Lucas** : Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar…

Elle pleura.

**Brooke** : Je sais, c'est ma vie qui va être un cauchemar maintenant…

Lucas la regarda, blessé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Entendre ça, lui faisait mal, car il prenait conscience qu'effectivement la vie de Brooke ne serait plus jamais la même. Il lui caressa la joue.

**Lucas** : Rendors-toi ma puce.

Elle regarda l'heure.

**Brooke** : Va en cours Lucas…

**Lucas** : Non, je ne te laisse pas seul… Je vais appeler Nathan pour lui dire qu'on ne viendra pas.

**Brooke** : Je ne veux pas que tu leur dises…

**Lucas** : Il ne faut pas que tu gardes ça pour toi.

**Brooke** : S'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache.

Il la regarda et se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas aller à l'encontre de ce qu'elle voulait.

**Lucas **: Je ne dirai rien. Rendors-toi, je serai en bas.

Elle hocha la tête et se recoucha. Il alla pour éteindre la lumière, mais elle l'en empêcha. Il descendit et prit son portable. Il était sur le point de composer le numéro de Nathan quand il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas leur mentir. Pas maintenant. Il préféra attendre d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de convaincant. Il alla se préparer un café et s'assit sur le canapé. Il alluma la télé et au bout d'un moment, il finit par se rendormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Le téléphone le réveilla vers 11 heures. C'était sa mère. Il décrocha.

**Lucas** : Allo ?

**Karen** : Lucas Eugène Scott peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ? Le lycée vient de m'appeler !

**Lucas** : Maman…

**Karen** : Que tu dormes chez Brooke, passe encore, mais que tu loupes les cours pour rester avec elle, il n'en est pas question, je vous croyais assez mature pour…

**Lucas** : Maman…

Karen se tût comprenant à la voix de Lucas qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus important que ce qu'elle croyait.

**Karen** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lucas ?

**Lucas** : Je ne peux pas te le dire Maman, mais Brooke a besoin que je reste avec elle.

**Karen** : C'est si grave ?

**Lucas** : Euh… je ne sais pas vraiment. Je t'en dirai plus quand je le pourrai.

**Karen** : Lucas…

**Lucas** : Fais-moi confiance Maman s'il te plait…

**Karen** : D'accord. Tu me rappelles dés que tu le peux.

**Lucas** : Oui.

**Karen** : Je t'aime Lucas.

**Lucas** : Moi aussi.

Il raccrocha et alla voir si Brooke dormait. Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il entendit le robinet de la douche s'ouvrir. Il redescendit en bas pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner. Il la vit descendre en jogging et en pull, trois quarts d'heures plus tard. Elle alla le voir dans la cuisine. Il lui fit un sourire.

**Lucas** : Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner.

**Brooke** : Je n'ai pas faim.

Elle alla se servir un verre d'eau.

**Lucas **: Ca va bientôt faire 24 heures que tu n'as pas manger.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec agacement.

**Brooke** : Je n'ai pas faim !

Il se tût, surpris qu'elle s'énerve contre lui, mais comprenant pourquoi. Elle le regarda un instant soudain coupable de s'en prendre à lui.

**Brooke** : Excuse-moi…

**Lucas** : Ce n'est rien.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Un beau soleil brillait dehors, mais Brooke n'avait aucune envie de sortir.

**Brooke** : Tu devrais aller en cours cet après-midi, les autres vont se demander pourquoi on n'y est pas. Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que je suis malade.

**Lucas** : Ce n'est pas une solution. Il faut que tu en parles… à Peyton, à Haley…

Elle se retourna vers lui.

**Brooke** : Et tu crois qu'elles vont me dire quoi ? Qu'elles sont désolées ? Qu'elles comprennent ?

**Lucas** : Elles vont t'écouter c'est tout. Moi aussi je peux t'écouter Brooke…

**Brooke** : Il n'y a rien à dire ! J'ai été assez bête pour traîner dans cette rue à 10 heures du soir en tenue de pom-pom-girl. Tout ça c'est de ma faute !

Lucas s'approcha d'elle.

**Lucas** : Je t'interdis de dire ça !!

Elle le regarda avant de regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre.

**Brooke** : Plus rien ne sera comme avant… Il m'a volé ma vie… je ne veux pas te voler la tienne à mon tour, alors vas-t-en…

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**Lucas** : Brooke… Je veux rester avec toi.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

**Brooke** : Moi je veux rester seule !! Va-t-en Lucas s'il te plait !

**Lucas** : Non…

Elle le regarda comprenant qu'il ne s'en irait pas. Elle s'effondra en larmes. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et elle le laissa faire. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant près d'une demi-heure. Puis Lucas l'emmena vers le salon et l'installa sur le canapé. Elle s'endormit sur lui. Le téléphone de Lucas sonna vers la fin des cours. Il était en vibreur, si bien que ça ne réveilla pas Brooke. Il décrocha et parla doucement.

**Lucas** : Oui…

**Nathan **: Alors mec, la soirée c'est bien prolongée à ce que je vois…

**Lucas** : Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

**Nathan** : Pourquoi tu parles tout bas ? Oh Brooke dors à côté de toi c'est ça ? Cette nuit l'a épuisée…

**Lucas** : Tais-toi Nathan s'il te plait…

Lucas avait un peu haussé le ton, ce qui surprit Nathan.

**Nathan** : Ca ne va pas ?

**Lucas** : Est-ce que vous pourriez passer chez Brooke, toi, Haley et Peyton ?

**Nathan** : Il y a un problème ?

**Lucas** : S'il vous plait ?

**Nathan** : Ok, on arrive.

**Lucas** : Merci… eh… vous ne sonnez pas ok ?

**Nathan** : Comme tu veux.

Lucas raccrocha et regarda Brooke dormir profondément. Un quart d'heure plus tard il entendit un léger frappement à la porte. Il poussa lentement la tête de Brooke et se leva. Il sortit et salua ses trois amis qui se trouvaient en haut des marches, adossés contre la rambarde.

**Peyton** : Nathan nous a dit que tu voulais nous voir…

**Lucas** : Ouais.

Les trois amis comprirent que les traits tirés de Lucas ne laissaient rien présager de bon.

**Haley** : Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe Lucas.

**Lucas** : En faite, je ne peux pas vraiment vous le dire… Brooke ne veut pas.

**Nathan** : Tu commences à nous inquiéter là.

**Lucas** : Elle a un problème, et va avoir besoin de vous…

**Peyton** : Dis-nous ce qu'elle a Lucas…

Lucas semblait hésiter. Il ne voulait pas trahir le secret de Brooke, mais le garder pour lui le pesait trop. Il fit quelques pas d'un bout à l'autre du perron puis s'arrêta face à ses amis.

**Lucas** : Il est arrivé quelque chose hier soir…

Brooke sortit à ce moment là.

**Brooke** : Tu m'avais promis de garder ça pour toi Lucas !

Il se retourna et la regarda avec douleur. Peyton, Nathan et Haley furent frappés par la stature de Brooke. Elle était tellement différente avec ses yeux rougis par les larmes et cet espèce d'horrible jogging.

**Lucas** : Je ne leur ai rien dit Brooke. Mais il faut que tu le fasses…

**Brooke **: Pourquoi ? Pour que ça te soulage ?

Il s'approcha d'elle.

**Lucas** : Non, pour que ça te libère toi.

Les trois autres regardaient la scène sans comprendre.

**Peyton** : Tu sais qu'on est là pour toi ma belle… dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

Brooke la regarda. Dans ses yeux il y avait à la fois de la colère, de la douleur, de la honte et de la tristesse. Lucas tenta de lui mettre les mains sur les épaules, mais elle se dégagea. Elle regarda ses amis.

**Brooke** : Vous voulez entendre quoi ? Qu'hier soir un homme m'a suivi, attiré par cette foutue tenue de pom-pom-girl ? Qu'il m'a attrapé ? Et qu'il m'a violé ? C'est ça que tu voulais que je leur dise ?

Elle regarda de nouveau ses amis, et le regard qu'ils lui lancèrent la dégoûta. Elle partit en courant à l'intérieur de la maison et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Lucas ferma les yeux, à la fois soulagé et mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle leur dise pour lui faire plaisir. De leur côté les trois amis étaient sous le choc. Haley avait la main devant la bouche pour cacher sa surprise. Nathan regardait Lucas. Et Peyton avait dû s'asseoir sur les marches sous le choc. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

**Nathan** : Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai Lucas ?

Lucas le regarda, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

**Lucas** : Si…

Haley se mit à pleurer à son tour. Elle alla vers Lucas et le prit dans ses bras.

**Peyton** : J'aurais du la raccompagner…

Elle se mit à pleurer elle aussi.

**Nathan** : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la consola. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucas essuya ses yeux.

**Lucas** : Elle va avoir besoin de nous mais pour l'instant, elle refuse d'en parler. Elle est complètement anéantie.

**Haley **: Ca se comprend. Tu veux que j'aille la voir ?

Peyton se leva.

**Peyton** : Non, c'est à moi d'y aller.

Elle se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison. Pendant que Haley prenait refuge dans les bras de Nathan, Peyton grimpa les marches et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Brooke.

**Peyton** : Brooke c'est Peyton…

Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée.

**Peyton** : S'il te plait ouvre-moi ma belle…

Elle entendait Brooke pleurer à l'intérieur, ce qui lui fit très mal.

**Peyton** : Je t'en prie, parle-moi…

**Brooke** : Va-t-en…

**Peyton** : Non, je ne m'en irai pas.

**Brooke** : Va-t-en !!

Peyton entendit quelque chose se briser contre la porte. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, puis comprenant que Brooke ne voulait pas lui parler, elle redescendit rejoindre les autres. Lucas était en train de leur dire qu'ils étaient allés porter plainte et qu'elle avait ensuite été examinée à l'hôpital. Quand ils virent arriver Peyton, ils l'interrogèrent du regard.

**Peyton** : Elle ne veut pas ouvrir.

**Lucas** : J'ai l'impression qu'elle est en train de s'enfermer sur elle.

**Haley** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ?

**Lucas** : Je ne sais pas. A l'hôpital ils lui ont donné une brochure avec les numéros des différents médecins qui pouvaient l'aider. Peut-être que, quand elle voudra bien nous parler, on pourra le lui proposer.

**Nathan** : Ouais, je pense que c'est une bonne solution. Tu sais si les flics ont une piste ?

**Lucas** : Je ne crois pas… Elle n'a pas vu son visage. Il lui a volé son portable et son argent. Les flics pensent qu'on pourrait peut-être le trouver s'il utilise le portable.

**Nathan** : Tu as essayé d'appeler dessus ?

**Lucas** : Non, mais les flics ont dû le faire.

**Nathan** : Peut-être, mais ça peut valoir le coup d'essayer.

Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Brooke. Il tomba directement sur le répondeur.

**Nathan** : Il l'a éteint.

**Lucas** : Quand je pense que quand j'ai essayé de l'appeler hier soir, ce fumier était sûrement en train de…

Haley s'approcha de lui.

**Haley** : N'y pense pas. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner…

**Peyton** : Ouais, mais je comprends ce qu'il ressent, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. J'ai proposé de la ramener, mais, elle a dit qu'elle voulait rentrer à pied. Je sais pourtant à quel point les quartiers par lesquels elle doit passer, sont dangereux.

**Nathan** : Ca ne servira à rien de se reprocher ce qui est arrivé. Tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant c'est l'aider à s'en sortir.

**Lucas** : Ouais, tu as raison.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel chacun essayait de réfléchir à la façon de l'aider.

**Lucas** : Est-ce que vous pourriez rester là, le temps que j'aille chercher quelques affaires chez moi ? Je vais m'installer ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux.

**Peyton** : Est-ce que ça te dérange si moi aussi je reste auprès d'elle quelques jours ?

Lucas secoua la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord.

**Peyton** : Je t'emmène chez toi, et on passe chez moi après ?

**Lucas** : Ouais. Ca va aller vous deux ?

**Haley** : Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lucas et Peyton grimpèrent donc dans la voiture de celle-ci pendant que Nathan et Haley rentraient à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils allèrent se servir un verre d'eau et s'installèrent sur le canapé pour discuter.


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir été chercher quelques fringues chez eux, Lucas et Peyton passèrent au café de Karen. Quand elle vit rentrer son fils, Karen se précipita vers lui.

**Karen** : Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour Brooke et toi. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

**Lucas** : Non Maman, Brooke ne va vraiment pas bien. On peut aller s'asseoir ?

Karen jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, il y avait plusieurs clients qui attendaient d'être servis. Peyton le remarqua.

**Peyton** : Je vais me charger d'eux.

Karen lui fit un sourire puis alla s'installer à une table avec son fils. Il lui raconta tout. Karen en était horrifié. Elle lui assura qu'elle était là pour lui et pour Brooke. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Lucas et Peyton repartirent en direction de chez Brooke. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, Lucas et Peyton virent que Nathan et Haley étaient assis sur le canapé.

**Lucas** : Elle n'est pas descendue ?

**Haley** : Non, j'ai bien essayé de la faire sortir, mais c'est peine perdue.

**Lucas** : Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis hier.

**Peyton** : On va tout faire pour l'aider ne t'inquiète pas.

**Lucas** : Ouais, Merci.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Lucas** : Vous devriez y aller tous les deux.

**Haley** : On peut rester tu sais.

**Lucas** : J'ai peur qu'elle ne sorte pas tant qu'on sera tous là.

**Haley** : Ok. On te téléphone tout à l'heure.

**Lucas** : Ok.

Haley le serra dans ses bras. Puis serra Peyton. Nathan prit également son frère dans ses bras.

**Nathan** : On est là frangin.

**Lucas** : Merci.

Haley et Nathan s'en allèrent. Peyton décida alors de préparer à manger en espérant que Brooke se décide à manger. Lucas alla se doucher pendant ce temps là. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il alla frapper à la porte de Brooke. Il tourna la poignée de la porte et constata que Brooke l'avait déverrouillée. Il entra et la trouva assise par terre contre le mur. Des larmes plein le visage. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans rien dire et la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura longuement. Il lui chuchota qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était désolé et qu'il était là pour elle. Même si elle ne le montra pas, cela fit beaucoup de bien à Brooke. Peyton monta au bout d'un moment et les trouva ainsi enlacés. Elle s'approcha d'eux, s'installa face à Brooke et la serra dans ses bras. Elles pleurèrent toutes les deux. Ils réussirent à convaincre la jeune fille de descendre avec eux manger un morceau. Mais une fois devant son assiette, Brooke ne put avaler quoique se soit.

**Lucas** : Faut que tu manges ma puce.

**Brooke** : Je n'y arrive pas.

Il lui prit la main. Mais elle se dégagea et annonça qu'elle avait envie de dormir. Elle monta sous le regard désespéré de Lucas.

**Lucas** : Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle réagisse.

**Peyton** : C'est tout frais pour elle Lucas. Laisse-lui du temps.

Lucas s'effondra en larmes.

**Lucas** : Je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça…

**Peyton** : Je sais.

Peyton vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. En haut, Brooke s'était couchée. Elle s'était rapidement endormie, mais elle se réveilla une dizaine de fois en hurlant. Lucas avait veillé sur elle toute la nuit. Au petit matin, alors qu'il dormait, Brooke se réveilla. Elle le regarda un instant, ayant conscience de tout ce qu'il devait endurer, mais c'est comme si elle ne pouvait pas aller vers lui. Comme si elle n'était plus dans le même monde que ses amis désormais. Elle se leva et alla sous la douche. Elle frotta encore et encore, se sentant toujours aussi sale. Quand Lucas se réveilla, il vit qu'elle n'était plus là. Il descendit et la trouva assise sur le canapé à regarder par la fenêtre. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**Lucas** : Bonjour.

**Brooke** : Bonjour…

Il lui fit un sourire, mais Brooke ne put lui rendre.

**Lucas** : Tu veux bien me faire plaisir ? Mange un peu.

Elle poussa un soupir, légèrement agacée qu'il lui répète sans cesse la même chose.

**Lucas** : C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça.

**Brooke** : Mais tu ne comprends pas Lucas. Jamais plus je n'irai bien. Il aurait mieux fait de me tuer comme il me l'a dit.

**Lucas **:Non mais ça ne va pas de dire ça !

**Brooke** : Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Elle se leva, mais il se plaça devant elle.

**Lucas** : Tu as raison, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu as pu endurer. Mais il y a des personnes à l'hôpital qui sont là pour t'écouter et te comprendre. Tu pourrais peut-être…

**Brooke** : Quoi ? Leur déballer tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Tu m'as déjà forcer à le dire aux autres, laisse-moi oublier maintenant !

**Lucas** : Mais tu n'oublieras pas tant que tu n'en auras pas parler à quelqu'un.

Elle le regarda et le contourna pour passer. Il se retourna pour la voir, monter les escaliers.

**Lucas** : Tu crois que c'est une solution de t'enfermer ? J'ai besoin de te voir moi.

Elle se retourna.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi ? Tu as Peyton maintenant non ?

Elle monta les escaliers et croisa Peyton en haut.

**Peyton** : Brooke…

Mais Brooke ne s'arrêta même pas et alla s'enfermer de nouveau dans sa chambre. Peyton descendit les escaliers et alla rejoindre Lucas au salon. Il s'était assis, la tête dans les mains. Elle vint à côté de lui.

**Peyton** : Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle te reprocherait ma présence.

**Lucas** : Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu devrais aller en cours. Je vais rester avec elle.

**Peyton** : Tu as besoin de suivre les cours toi aussi.

**Lucas** : Je les récupérerai plus tard. Vas-y.

**Peyton** : Ok.

Peyton se prépara, mais avant de partir, elle alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Brooke.

**Peyton** : Brooke, je vais en cours. Avant je voulais juste te dire que si je suis là, c'est uniquement pour toi, parce que je t'aime et que je veux t'aider. Je reviendrai ce soir.

Elle s'en alla ensuite. Lucas resta toute la matinée à faire un peu de ménage. Il allait de temps en temps essayer de faire ouvrir la porte à Brooke mais elle refusait. A midi, Nathan, Haley et Peyton vinrent déjeuner chez Brooke. Celle-ci refusa de descendre manger avec eux. A table, Lucas commençait à perdre l'appétit lui aussi.

**Haley** : Lucas tu ne l'aideras pas si toi aussi tu cesses de manger.

**Lucas** : Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle. Ca va faire deux jours qu'elle n'a pas manger.

**Nathan** : Peut-être que tu devrais faire venir un médecin.

**Lucas** : Tu crois ?

**Peyton** : Il a raison, je crois qu'on ne peut pas lui apporter tout le soutien nécessaire tous seuls.

**Lucas** : J'appellerai le médecin qui l'a examiné cet après-midi.

Ils approuvèrent et continuèrent de manger, même s'ils ne prenaient aucun plaisir à le faire. A 14 heures, les trois amis repartirent pour les cours. Lucas se décida à appeler le médecin dans l'après-midi.

**Lucas** : Docteur Sheperd ? C'est Lucas Scott, le petit ami de Brooke Davis. Vous vous souvenez ?

**Dr Sheperd** : Oui bien sûre. Comment va-t-elle ?

**Lucas** : Pas très bien. C'est justement pour ça que je vous appelle. Brooke s'enferme sur elle-même. Elle ne mange plus, elle refuse de nous parler… Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

**Dr Sheperd** : M. Scott, Brooke a vécu un traumatisme. Chacun réagit différemment, même si sa réaction à elle est courante. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, vous pouvez aller à la pharmacie vous faire prescrire des compléments nutritifs. En ce qui concerne son silence, vous devez essayer de la convaincre de voir quelqu'un, mais laissez-là aller à son rythme.

**Lucas** : Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire alors ?

**Dr Sheperd** : Non, tout ça doit venir d'elle-même.

**Lucas** : Je vous remercie.

**Dr sheperd** : De rien. Au revoir.

**Lucas** : Au revoir.

Il raccrocha, et quand il se retourna il vit Brooke dans l'escalier.

**Lucas** : J'ai téléphoné au médecin qui t'a traité. Je voulais lui demander comment t'aider. Je ne savais pas quoi faire Brooke.

**Brooke** : Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un pourra m'aider à sortir de cet horrible cauchemar ?

**Lucas** : Oui. Il faut juste que tu acceptes l'aide de ceux qui t'aiment.

Elle s'assit sur les marches. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement. Il s'accroupit devant elle.

**Lucas** : On ira à ton rythme ma belle. Tu verras qu'avec le temps…

**Brooke** : Mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus vivre.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

**Lucas** : Il faut que tu te battes. Pour retrouver cette vie que tu aimais tant et pour nous. Parce que moi et tes amis, on t'aime.

Elle hocha la tête et se blottit dans les bras de Lucas, le serrant très fort. Il ferma les yeux, soulagé de voir qu'elle ne le rejetait pas.

**Brooke** : Je suis désolée d'avoir été méchante avec toi tout à l'heure.

**Lucas** : N'y pense pas. Je comprends.

Il la regarda, lui essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

**Lucas** : Le médecin m'a conseillé d'acheter des compléments nutritifs pour que tu ne perdes pas de forces. Je vais attendre que Peyton rentre et je vais aller la pharmacie.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi tu ne me ferait pas à manger plutôt ?

Il fut soulager de l'entendre dire ça.

**Lucas** : Tu as faim ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui.

**Lucas** : Tu veux quoi ?

**Brooke** : Les pattes au fromage avaient l'air bonnes hier soir.

**Lucas** : Ok.

Lucas lui tendit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Il fit chauffer les pattes, les assaisonna au gruyère et lui servit. Il s'assit face à elle et la regarda manger. Il vit qu'elle se forçait, mais il était content qu'elle mange tout de même.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley, qui finissait les cours un peu plus tôt, rentra à ce moment là.

**Haley** : Salut.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle fut soulagée elle aussi de voir Brooke manger. Elle vint l'embrasser sur le front.

**Haley** : Je suis contente de te voir.

Brooke tenta de sourire mais en vain, alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Haley s'assit avec eux.

**Lucas** : Ca été les cours ?

**Haley** : Ouais. Sans vous ça fait bizarre, mais…

Brooke reposa la fourchette dans son assiette en ayant mangé seulement la moitié de son assiette.

**Lucas** : Tu as soif ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui. Il lui servit un grand verre d'eau ainsi qu'à Haley.

**Brooke** : Mes parents n'ont pas appelé ?

**Lucas** : Non. Ils devaient le faire ?

**Brooke** : S'ils appellent je ne veux pas que tu leur dise quoique se soit sur… ce qu'il s'est passé.

**Lucas** : Brooke, pourquoi le cacher ?

**Brooke** : Tu crois que j'ai envie que la terre entière sache à quel point j'ai été bête et à quel point je me sens sale ?

**Haley** : Tu n'y es pour rien et tu n'es pas sale.

**Brooke** : Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais été violée.

Haley se sentit mal, elle ne sut quoi répondre.

**Haley** : Oui… c'est sûr mais…

Lucas hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à Haley de ne rien ajouter. Il prit la main de Brooke.

**Lucas** : On essaye juste de t'aider ma puce.

**Brooke** : Mais vous ne pouvez pas. C'est ça que vous ne comprenez pas. Personne ne peut m'aider !

Elle retira sa main de celle de Lucas. Lucas et Haley se regardèrent gênés.

**Haley** : Brooke… on veut juste être là pour toi…

Les autres arrivèrent à ce moment là dans la cuisine. Brooke secoua la tête en regardant tout le monde.

**Brooke** : C'est pire quand vous êtes là, je ne supporte pas ce regard que vous avez sur moi. Je me sens encore plus minable dans ces cas là…

Elle se leva et s'en alla s'enfermer, comme d'habitude, dans sa chambre. Lucas prit sa tête dans ses mains.

**Lucas** : Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière, voilà ce qu'on obtient d'elle à chaque fois.

**Haley** : Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'elle semble aller mieux. Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter de venir.

Haley sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Nathan vint la serrer contre lui. Peyton vint s'asseoir avec eux.

**Peyton** : C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression que notre présence la braque encore plus.

**Nathan** : On ne peut pas la laisser tomber non plus.

**Haley** : Non, ça c'est sûre.

**Lucas** : Peut-être qu'il faudrait lui laisser un peu plus de temps. Continuez à venir la voir, qu'elle sache que vous ne la laissez pas tomber, mais, je devrais rester seule avec elle la plupart du temps.

Il regarda Peyton qui comprit qu'il lui suggérait de rentrer chez elle. Elle hocha la tête. Ils restèrent encore un peu avec Lucas avant de rentrer chez eux

Lucas fit la vaisselle puis monta voir Brooke. Elle avait de nouveau déverrouillée sa porte et était assise sur le lit les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Elle pleurait. Quand elle vit rentrer Lucas, elle essuya ses larmes. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la serra contre lui.

**Brooke** : Ils m'en veulent ?

**Lucas** : Qui ?

**Brooke** : Peyton, Nathan et Haley ?

**Lucas** : Bien sûre que non… On est un peu maladroits, mais c'est pour…

**Brooke** : M'aider, je sais.

**Lucas** : Tu devrais dormir un peu, tu es épuisée. Je serai en bas.

Il essaya de se lever mais elle le retint.

**Brooke** : Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

Il lui sourit.

**Lucas** : Bien sûre.

Il s'installa contre le mur et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et ils s'endormirent tous les deux. Dans la nuit elle se réveilla encore et encore, traumatisée par tous ses cauchemars. Les jours passèrent ainsi, Brooke semblait parfois prête à accepter l'aide de Lucas et parfois elle le repoussait. Elle refusait toujours de sortir et ça faisait une semaine que ni Lucas ni Brooke n'avaient été en cours. Peyton, Haley et Nathan continuaient de venir les voir. Un après-midi, alors que Brooke s'était encore enfermée dans sa chambre après s'être énervée contre Lucas, ce dernier essayait de comprendre les cours que Peyton lui avait amenés. La sonnette retentit, Lucas alla ouvrir. C'était sa mère, il l'invita à rentrer. Elle avait les bras chargés de paquets. Il l'aida à les porter jusqu'à la cuisine.

**Karen** : Je suis venue vous apporter à manger et voir comment va Brooke.

**Lucas** : Elle vient encore de me dire que je ne pouvais pas comprendre et elle est partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre…

**Karen** : Ca doit être dur pour elle…

**Lucas** : Ouais, je sais. Ca l'est pour moi aussi. Je ne supporte plus de la voir aussi dévastée. Elle passe ses journées à pleurer.

**Karen** : Elle refuse toujours de voir un psy ?

**Lucas** : Ouais. Pourtant je suis sûre que ça lui ferait du bien.

**Karen** : Ils n'ont pas retrouvés celui qui a fait ça ?

Il secoua la tête pour lui dire que non. Elle prit la main de son fils.

**Lucas** : Je l'aime tellement Maman… Et ça me tue de la voir ainsi. Elle était si pleine de vie et il l'a détruit…

Il pleura. Karen le prit dans ses bras.

**Lucas **: Je voudrais prendre sa douleur et qu'elle aille mieux. J'aimerais tellement effacer cette nuit pour lui rendre sa vie.

**Karen **: Je sais Lucas, on le voudrait tous.

Elle le consola pendant près d'un quart d'heure. En haut, Brooke était assise sur le perron et écoutait tout ce qu'ils disaient. Karen partit au bout d'une demi-heure. Lucas s'apprêtait à monter voir Brooke quand il l'aperçut en haut de l'escalier.

**Lucas** : Brooke ?

Elle le regarda. Il monta doucement vers elle et s'assit à côté d'elle.

**Brooke** : J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit…

Il lui prit la main.

**Brooke **: J'aimerais tellement aller mieux moi aussi…

**Lucas** : Ca ira tu verras…

**Brooke** : Non ça n'ira pas… pas si je ne fais pas quelque chose pour ça.

Il lui caressa la joue.

**Brooke **: Je vais aller voir ce psy Lucas. Pour moi et pour toi…

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Lucas ferma les yeux, soulagé d'entendre ça. Il lui embrassa la main.

**Lucas** : C'est bien… Je vais prendre rendez-vous.

Elle hocha la tête. Il essuya ses larmes et embrassa le front de la jeune fille.

**Lucas** : On va s'en sortir tu verras.

Il se leva et descendit au salon pour téléphoner au docteur. Ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, Lucas frappa à la porte de la chambre de Brooke.

**Lucas** : Ma puce tu es prête ? Il faut qu'on parte…

Elle lui ouvrit la porte.

**Brooke** : Je ne sais pas quoi mettre Lucas.

Il entra et vit tout plein de vêtements étalés sur le lit.

**Lucas** : On va juste à l'hôpital tu sais.

**Brooke** : Oui mais toutes ses fringues sont tellement… courtes et provocantes.

C'est vrai que Brooke n'était pas tellement du genre à posséder des cols roulés et des jupes longues. Lucas fouilla dans le tas de vêtements, comprenant le problème de Brooke. Il trouva un pull à manche trois quart qui lui semblait bien. Il le lui montra.

**Lucas** : Celui-là il a l'air bien…

**Brooke** : On me voit le nombril avec.

Elle continuait à chercher dans son armoire, pendant que Lucas fouillait lui aussi. A un moment elle se retourna vers lui.

**Brooke** : Je crois que je vais rester là Lucas.

Il se retourna vers elle.

**Lucas** : Quoi ?

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit avec les larmes au bord des yeux.

**Brooke** : Je n'ai pas envie de sortir d'ici. J'ai peur de ce qu'il y a dehors.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

**Lucas** : Mais je serai avec toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

**Brooke** : Et s'il était là ? Si je le croisais quelque part dans la rue.

**Lucas** : Je te protégerai… je te le promets.

Il lui prit la main.

**Lucas** : Ma puce je t'en prie, ne le laisse pas t'enfermer dans cette maison…

Elle regarda Lucas.

**Brooke** : Tu as raison. Tu n'as pas un pull à me prêter ?

Il sourit.

**Lucas** : Si, j'en ai un qui t'ira très bien.

Il alla dans sa chambre et ramena à Brooke un de ses pulls préférés. Un pull Scott gris avec une capuche et des poches devant. C'était le pull que Brooke portait souvent quand elle dormait chez Lucas. Elle sourit légèrement en le voyant. C'était probablement le premier sourire que Lucas voyait sur le visage de Brooke depuis cette horrible nuit. Il le lui donna et sortit de la chambre pour la laisser s'habiller. Quand il ouvrit la porte pour aller démarrer la voiture, il vit ses amis attendre sur le perron. Quand Haley le vit elle s'approcha.

**Haley** : On voulait être là pour Brooke.

**Lucas** : C'est gentil. Elle termine de s'habiller. On a eu quelques problèmes pour trouver des vêtements.

**Peyton** : Si elle a besoin je peux lui en prêter.

**Lucas** : Ca va aller.

**Nathan** : Comment se sent-elle ?

**Lucas** : Angoissée. Elle a peur de sortir.

Brooke arriva doucement. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur le pull pour qu'il lui cache bien les fesses. Elle portait un jean qu'elle espérait pas trop sexy.

**Brooke** : Bonjour.

Ils lui firent un sourire et la saluèrent.

**Brooke** : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

**Peyton** : On est venu te soutenir.

**Haley** : Oui, on est contents que tu aies accepté de voir ce docteur.

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Brooke** : Ecoutez, je… je suis désolée pour l'autre jour. J'apprécie vraiment que vous soyez là pour m'aider.

Peyton s'approcha d'elle.

**Peyton** : On le sait.

Elle la serra dans ses bras.

**Peyton** : On sera toujours là pour toi.

Elle se recula et essuya les larmes de Brooke.

**Lucas** : On va devoir y aller.

**Nathan** : Ok, on repassera tout à l'heure si vous voulez.

Lucas regarda Brooke pour savoir si elle le voulait. Elle haussa les épaules.

**Lucas** : On vous rappellera tout à l'heure.

**Nathan** : D'accord.

Brooke descendit les marches, Haley lui donna un bisou au passage et Nathan mit une main sur son épaule pour lui dire qu'il était là. Lucas lui ouvrit la portière et Brooke s'installa sur le siège. Elle referma la porte à clef derrière elle, ne se sentant pas en sécurité. Lucas s'installa sur le siège conducteur et démarra. Peyton, Haley et Nathan leurs firent un signe de la main.

**Nathan** : J'espère que ce psy va pouvoir l'aider.

**Haley** : Oui, moi aussi.

Dans la voiture, Brooke regardait par la fenêtre avec une certaine crainte. Lucas posa la main sur son genou.

**Lucas **: Ca va aller.

Elle le regarda et lui prit la main.

**Brooke** : Je te remercie d'être là pour moi Lucas.

**Lucas** : C'est normal, je t'aime.

Brooke baissa les yeux.

**Brooke** : Je ne sais pas si tout pourra redevenir comme avant entre nous.

Il la regarda un instant.

**Lucas** : J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu ailles mieux. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu retrouves cette joie de vivre que tu avais.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, Brooke alla seule dans le cabinet du psychologue. Le Dr Liman, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, se présenta à elle et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**Dr Liman** : Bien Brooke, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

**Brooke** : Vous ne le savez pas ?

**Dr Liman** : J'aimerai l'entendre de votre bouche.

Brooke hocha la tête. Il y eut un silence qui laissait comprendre que Brooke avait beaucoup de mal à en parler.

**Brooke** : J'ai…

**Dr Liman** : Prenez votre temps.

Brooke lui raconta alors qu'elle avait été violée. Le docteur essaya de l'inciter à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, mais Brooke faisait un blocage. Au bout d'une heure, la psychologue la libéra en lui fixant un rendez-vous deux jours plus tard. Lucas et Brooke retournèrent à la voiture.

**Lucas **: Ca c'est bien passé ?

**Brooke** : Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler.

Ils retournèrent chez Brooke.

Au fil du temps, Brooke commença à reprendre une vie normale, même si elle refusait toujours de sortir en dehors de ses séances chez le psy. Elle commençait à lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là. Lucas avait repris les cours, Brooke acceptant de rester seule. Un soir il rentra et alla la voir. Elle était en train de faire la vaisselle.

**Lucas** : Salut.

Elle le regarda sans sourire.

**Brooke** : Salut.

**Lucas** : Fallait laisser la vaisselle, je l'aurais faite.

**Brooke** : Il faut bien que je m'occupe. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

**Lucas** : Bien, mais j'ai un peu de mal à rattraper. Ce n'est pas évident de louper deux semaines et demi de cours.

**Brooke** : Oui je comprends.

Il prit un verre et se servit un jus d'orange.

**Brooke** : Mes parents ont appelés.

Il la regarda.

**Brooke** : Je leur ai dit.

Il fut surpris. Elle refusait pourtant tellement d'en parler.

**Lucas** : C'est une bonne chose.

Elle s'essuya les mains et se retourna pour lui faire face.

**Brooke** : Ils veulent que je les rejoigne en Californie…

Lucas s'arrêta de boire et reposa son verre.

**Lucas** : Tu vas y aller ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

**Brooke** : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

**Lucas** : Mais tu as tes amis, et tu as beaucoup avancé avec ton psy.

**Brooke** : Oui mais ici il y a tellement de mauvais souvenirs.

Lucas resta inerte un instant ne sachant comment la convaincre de rester sans la brusquer.

**Brooke** : J'en ai marre de passer mes journées enfermées ici.

**Lucas** : Tu n'as qu'à reprendre les cours.

**Brooke** : Cette ville me fait tellement peur. Je sais qu'il est là et ça m'effraie. Peut-être que la seule solution c'est de changer de ville.

Il baissa les yeux, réfléchissant au fait qu'il voulait qu'elle aille mieux, puis il les releva.

**Lucas** : Peut-être bien que c'est la solution effectivement…

Elle le regarda un peu étonnée qu'il réponde cela. Il se leva et vint vers elle.

**Lucas** : Je veux le meilleur pour toi. Je peux comprendre que tu aies envie de partir. Au contraire je suis content que tu aies envie d'aller mieux.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Geste qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis trois semaines.

**Brooke** : Merci. Je vais y réfléchir.

Elle s'en alla et monta dans sa chambre. Lucas attendit qu'elle soit montée pour pleurer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il avait trop besoin d'elle. Il appela Peyton.

**Lucas** : C'est Lucas, tu peux venir tenir compagnie à Brooke j'ai besoin de sortir là.

**Peyton** : Ca ne va pas ?

**Lucas** : Faut que j'aille prendre l'air.

**Peyton** : J'arrive.

Peyton arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

**Peyton** : Où est Brooke ?

**Lucas** : Là-haut.

Il attrapa sa veste.

**Peyton** : Tu vas où ?

**Lucas** : Sur le terrain de basket. Je reviens dans une heure.

**Peyton** : Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

**Lucas** : Ce n'est rien, l'envie de faire quelques paniers voilà tout.

Peyton hocha la tête. Lucas sortit et elle monta voir Brooke. Celle-ci était en train de faire du tri dans ses vêtements.

**Peyton** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Brook**e : Je jette tous les vêtements que je ne mettrai plus. Tu peux prendre ce qui t'intéresse.

Peyton regarda la pile de vêtements qui s'entassait par terre. Elle attrapa un t-shirt.

**Peyton** : C'est l'un de tes préférés.

Son amie jeta un coup d'œil sur le t-shirt.

**Brooke** : Trop décolleté.

Peyton le regarda et le reposa dans la pile.

**Peyton** : Je vais chercher un carton au garage pour mettre tout ça.

**Brooke** : Merci.

Lucas pendant ce temps là avait rejoint le terrain de basket. Il faisait quelques paniers. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il vit Nathan débarquer.

**Nathan** : Salut frangin.

Lucas marqua un panier.

**Lucas** : Salut.

Nathan enleva sa veste et vint se mettre face à Lucas pour jouer avec lui.

Ils firent un petit match puis Lucas alla prendre sa veste sur la table.

**Lucas** : Je vais retourner chez Brooke.

**Nathan** : Peyton m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien. Alors j'ai déposé Haley chez Brooke et je suis venu ici.

Lucas s'assit sur la table.

**Lucas** : Elle veut partir. Rejoindre ses parents en Californie.

**Nathan** : Tu vas la laisser faire ?

**Lucas** : Si c'est ce dont elle a besoin, oui.

**Nathan** : Même si ça te fait souffrir ?

**Lucas** : Je crois que je ne sais pas comment la retenir. Je n'en peux plus de la voir ainsi.

Nathan lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

**Lucas** : Je me sens égoïste parfois parce que je me demande quand est-ce qu'elle redeviendra comme avant pour qu'on reprenne notre vie là où on l'avait laissée.

**Nathan** : C'est normal de vouloir retrouver votre vie. Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui n'est pas égoïste ici c'est toi. Tu ne l'as pas laissé tomber une seule fois.

**Lucas** : Sauf maintenant…

**Nathan** : Tu prends l'air c'est tout. Et puis les filles sont avec elles.

Il se leva.

**Lucas** : Je vais y retourner.

**Nathan** : Pourquoi on n'irait pas faire un tour au café de ta mère ? Il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas été la voir. Laisse les filles s'occuper d'elle.

Lucas le regarda un instant puis hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord.

Haley et Peyton étaient dans la chambre en train d'aider Brooke. Quand elles eurent finis, il ne restait plus grand chose dans l'armoire de la jeune fille. Peyton et Haley regardèrent l'armoire avec désarroi.

**Peyton** : Euh, Brooke…

Brooke la regarda puis regarda son armoire.

**Brooke** : Ouais je sais… Mais je ne remettrai pas ces fringues de toute façon.

**Peyton** : Est-ce que tu veux venir à la maison voir ce qui pourrait t'intéresser ?

Elle secoua la tête pour dire que non.

**Brooke** : Qu'elle importance ? Mes joggings me suffisent.

**Haley** : Brooke, mettre un jean et un pull qui montre ton cou ne fait pas de toi une aguicheuse tu sais. Aucun de ces vêtements ne le font.

Elle la regarda puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

**Brooke** : Peut-être, mais tout ça ce n'est plus moi.

Les filles vinrent à côté d'elle.

**Peyton **: On sait que beaucoup de choses ont changés, mais tu aimais tous ces vêtements avant, et tu aimais sortir et rire. Tu ne veux pas retrouver tout ça ?

**Brooke** : Si, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai plus la force.

Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke** : Je vais peut-être rejoindre mes parents.

Haley et Peyton se regardèrent.

**Haley** : Tu crois qu'ils vont pouvoir t'aider ?

Brooke émis un léger rire amer.

**Brooke** : Non, mais j'ai besoin de changer d'air. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité ici.

**Peyton** : Je ne crois pas que ce soit le lieu qui te sécurise. Ce sont les personnes, et je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus sécurisant que l'amour de tes amis… et de ton petit ami…

Brooke la regarda, réalisant qu'elle avait raison.

Lucas et Nathan rentrèrent un peu plus tard. Brooke, Haley et Peyton étaient justement en train de descendre les cartons pleins de vêtements de Brooke au garage.

**Nathan** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Peyton** : Brooke a fait le tri dans son placard…

Lucas regarda les cartons comprenant qu'il ne devait plus rester beaucoup de vêtements.

**Lucas** : Tu as encore quelque chose pour t'habiller ?

**Brooke** : Oui.

**Lucas** : Nath' et moi on a ramener de quoi manger.

Haley s'approcha d'eux.

**Haley** : Hum, vous êtes passés chez Karen ?

**Lucas** : Ouais…

Les filles allèrent ranger les cartons pendant que les gars mettaient la table. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Brooke s'autorisa même quelques sourires face aux blagues de ses amis. Elle leur proposa également de rester à regarder une vidéo avec eux. Ils acceptèrent et s'installèrent tous ensemble dans le canapé, Brooke blottie dans les bras de Lucas, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Les trois amis partirent vers 23 heures. Brooke resta assise sur le canapé pendant que Lucas les raccompagnait à la porte. Puis il la rejoignit.

**Lucas** : C'était sympa comme soirée.

Elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui.

**Brooke** : Lucas, j'ai réfléchi… Peyton m'a fait prendre conscience que c'était de vous dont j'avais besoin. Alors je vais rester ici.

Lucas sembla soulagé, il était même ému. Elle lui prit la main.

**Brooke** : En faite c'est surtout de toi dont j'ai besoin.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Lucas. Brooke le prit dans se bras.


	7. Chapter 7

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan et Haley arrivèrent chez Brooke en riant d'une anecdote que Nathan avait racontée. Brooke les attendait dans la cuisine. Lucas lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

**Lucas** : Salut ma puce. Ca été ta séance ?

En effet Brooke allait toujours chez sa psy. C'était Karen qui l'emmenait un après-midi sur deux.

**Brooke** : Oui… elle m'a parlé d'un groupe de femmes qui se réunissaient une fois par semaine pour parler de ce qui leur est arrivé.

**Lucas** : Tu vas y aller ?

**Brooke** : Oui, je pense que ça peut me faire du bien.

Il sourit.

**Brooke** : Seulement je n'ai plus rien à me mettre…

Il la regarda. Nathan, Haley et Peyton ne disaient rien.

**Peyton** : Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire quelques magasins ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui. Peyton sourit.

**Peyton **: On y va maintenant alors…

Brooke accepta et elle, Peyton et Haley partirent toutes les trois faire les magasins sous le regard de Nathan et Lucas. Quand elles furent sorties, Nathan regarda son frère.

**Nathan** : Tu es content de la voir sortir ?

**Lucas** : Oui, elle ne sortait que dans le jardin et pour aller chez le psy. Je suis heureux.

**Nathan** : Si on en profitait pour aller faire un match ?

**Lucas** : Ok.

Les gars allèrent donc au terrain de basket pendant que Peyton et Haley se faisaient le plus patientes possibles pour aider Brooke à choisir des vêtements. Et cela n'était pas une mince affaire puisque tout ce que les filles lui proposaient, ne plaisait pas à Brooke. C'était trop moulant, trop court ou trop décolleté. Et ceux qui ne présentaient pas ces défauts, ne plaisaient absolument pas à Peyton et Haley. Elles trouvaient que les autres fringues faisaient trop vieilles. Finalement elles réussirent à trouver quelques vêtements à la mode qui plaisaient à Brooke. Elles revinrent avant la tombée de la nuit pour éviter à Brooke de se retrouver dans la rue dans le noir. Lucas et Nathan étaient déjà là, en train de cuisiner. Lucas accueillit sa petite amie avec un sourire.

**Lucas** : Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

**Peyton** : Je l'espère car ça n'a pas été facile…

Brooke fit un sourire à Peyton. Puis ils se mirent à table et dînèrent dans la bonne humeur.

Avec le temps, les quatre amis avaient trouvés une façon de se comporter qui semblait convenir à tout le monde. Ils montraient à Brooke qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié ce qu'elle avait vécu, sans pour autant lui rappeler sans cesse ce tragique événement. Brooke alla plusieurs fois à ces séances de groupe ce qui sembla lui faire beaucoup de bien. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, après un mois et demi d'absence en cours, Brooke vint voir Lucas dans le salon.

**Brooke** : Lucas, je pense que je suis prête à revenir en cours.

**Luca****s** : Tu en es sûre ?

**Brooke** : Oui…

Il la serra dans ses bras.

**Lucas** : C'est génial.

Le lendemain, il attendit donc qu'elle soit prête et ils partirent tous les deux à pied, main dans la main vers le lycée. Brooke jeta de nombreux coups d'œil dans la rue, bien qu'ils avaient pris un chemin plus long pour éviter ces fameux quartiers mal famés. Haley, Nathan et Peyton furent surpris de la voir ici.

**Haley** : Brooke ! Tu as décidé de revenir en cours ?

**Brook**e : Oui, j'avais besoin de m'aérer un peu…

**Peyton** : Tu as raison…

**Lucas** : On va aller voir le proviseur pour lui expliquer la raison de ton absence…

Elle le regarda un instant. Tous s'attendaient à ce qu'elle refuse, mais elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord. Lucas alla avec elle et ils restèrent une heure avec le proviseur à lui expliquer et à essayer de trouver un moyen d'aider Brooke à rattraper ses cours. Quand elle rentra dans la classe, tout le monde la regarda. Bien que les quatre amis avaient été très discrets à propos de l'absence de Brooke, elle n'avait pas passée inaperçu et des rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler. Lucas lui serra la main un peu plus fort pour lui donner du courage et ils rejoignirent leur place. A l'heure de littérature, alors que son esprit vagabondait un peu, le regard de Brooke se posa sur le fond de la classe, et elle eut soudain la vision de cette horrible silhouette qui l'avait poursuivie. Lucas la sentit paniquer. Il lui toucha le bras, alors elle sursauta.

**Lucas** : Tout va bien ?

Elle secoua la tête pour dire que non et se leva précipitamment pour sortir de la classe.

**Le professeur** : Mademoiselle Davis ?

Lucas se leva à son tour et partit à sa suite.

**Lucas** : Elle ne se sent pas bien, je vais voir ce qu'elle a.

Il la trouva dans les toilettes, assise contre le mur derrière la porte. Il vint s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

**Lucas** : Ma puce… Ca va ?

**Brooke** : Je l'ai vu Lucas… il était dans le fond de la classe.

**Lucas** : Il n'y avait personne Brooke.

**Brooke** : Je crois que je ne suis pas vraiment prête. Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Il fut déçu de ce pas en arrière, mais il accepta de la raccompagner. Il récupéra leurs affaires, et devant la protestation du prof, il lui demanda de voir ça avec le proviseur. Une fois chez Brooke, celle-ci enfila le gros pull de Lucas et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Lucas la rejoignit.

**Lucas** : Ca ira tu verras, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers temps.

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Je n'en peux plus d'être comme ça. D'avoir toujours peur, de le voir dans mes rêves.

**Lucas** : Je sais… Laisse-toi plus de temps.

Le lendemain Brooke ne retourna pas en cours, Lucas expliqua pourquoi au proviseur, qui le comprit parfaitement. Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, Brooke resta enfermée chez elle. Le lundi suivant néanmoins, elle accepta d'y retourner avec Lucas et tout se passa très bien. Le temps passa et Brooke retourna quotidiennement en cours. Après un mois à ce rythme, Brooke reçut un appel chez elle alors qu'elle dînait avec ses amis, un rendez-vous devenu presque quotidien entre eux.

**Brooke** : Allo ?

**La voix** : Mademoiselle Davis ?

**Brooke** : Oui

**La voix** : Ici l'inspecteur Craig. Nous avons arrêté un suspect qui pourrait correspondre à la description que vous nous avez faite de l'homme qui vous a agressé

Brooke s'assit sur le canapé.

**L'inspecteur** : Nous avons besoin de vous pour l'identifier.

**Brooke** : Vous voulez dire qu'il faut que je vienne voir si c'est lui ? Que je me retrouve face à lui ?

Lucas en entendant ça s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés en appuyant sur le haut parleur pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

**L'inspecteur** : Il sera derrière une vitre et ne vous verra pas.

Brooke sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

**L'inspecteur** : Mademoiselle Davis ?

Voyant qu'elle était incapable de répondre, Lucas reprit la conversation à sa place.

**Lucas **: Ici M. Scott, l'ami de Melle Davis. Etes-vous sûr que c'est bien lui ?

**L'inspecteur** : Justement non, c'est pourquoi il faudrait qu'elle vienne l'identifier.

Lucas regarda sa petite amie, le regard perdu.

**Lucas** : Elle sera là… Quand doit avoir lieu cette identification ?

**L'inspecteur** : Dés demain c'est possible ? Disons 10 heures…

**Lucas** : Nous serons là.

Il raccrocha après l'avoir salué. Les amis de Brooke les avaient rejoint dans le salon. Lucas prit la main de Brooke.

**Lucas** : Il faut que tu le fasses Brooke…

**Brooke** : Je ne veux pas le voir…

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Haley vint la rejoindre sur le canapé et lui prit l'autre main.

**Haley** : On sera avec toi. Il doit aller en prison pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

Brooke s'effondra en larmes. Ses quatre amis vinrent auprès d'elle et la prirent dans leurs bras tous ensemble. Après une discussion, Brooke accepta d'aller là-bas. Cette nuit là elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Elle voyait sa silhouette encore et encore et entendait sans cesse sa voix. Lucas la réveilla vers 9 heures. Il lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner, mais elle n'y toucha pas. Ses amis arrivèrent vers 9h45. Brooke leur dit qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de venir, mais ils lui répondirent qu'ils voulaient être avec elle. Une fois arrivés au commissariat, l'inspecteur leur expliqua la marcha à suivre. Il fit entrer les cinq amis en recommandant à Brooke de prendre son temps et à ses amis de ne pas l'influencer. Brooke se plaça face à la vitre, ses amis autour d'elle. L'inspecteur s'approcha de la vitre et frappa contre.

**L'inspecteur** : Elle est renforcée, et ils ne peuvent absolument pas vous entendre. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vous êtes prête ?

Brooke hocha lentement la tête. Il parla dans un micro.

**L'inspecteur** : Faîtes les entrer…

Cinq hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce derrière la vitre. Brooke prit la main de Lucas et la serra très fort. Elle regarda attentivement le visage de chacun, mais ne l'ayant pas vu, elle était incapable de dire à quoi il ressemblait. Comprenant qu'elle ne savait pas, l'inspecteur s'approcha d'elle.

**L'inspecteur** : Vous souvenez-vous de sa voix ?

Elle hocha la tête.

**L'inspecteur** : Nous pouvons les faire parler. Est-ce qu'une phrase en particulier vous reviens en mémoire ?

Brooke réfléchit. Ce qu'il lui avait dit cette nuit là était gravé dans sa tête.

**Brooke** : Il m'a… il m'a dit « Tu sais que tu es jolie comme tout, petite pom-pom-girl »

L'inspecteur hocha la tête et alla pour demander aux hommes de répéter cette phrase quand Brooke l'interrompit.

**Brooke** : Est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de savoir que c'est moi derrière cette vitre ?

**L'inspecteur** : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne peut absolument pas vous retrouver.

Il demanda alors à chacun de répéter cette phrase. Ils le firent l'un après l'autre. Brooke écouta attentivement la façon dont ils le disaient. Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes puis les rouvrit.

**Brooke **: Il n'est pas là…

**L'inspecteur **: Vous en êtes absolument sûre Mademoiselle Davis ?

Elle observa de nouveau les cinq suspects.

**Brooke** : Oui.

Lucas ferma les yeux, dégoûté qu'il soit encore en liberté. Haley, Peyton et Nathan étaient déçus eux aussi. L'inspecteur donna l'ordre de les faire sortir. Brooke pleura, alors Lucas la prit dans ses bras. Ils sortirent tous ensemble de la pièce. Lucas confia Brooke à Peyton et alla parler à l'inspecteur.

**Lucas** : Vous avez une autre piste ?

**L'inspecteur** : Malheureusement c'était la seule que nous avions. L'un d'eux présentait le profil le plus proche de ce que Brooke nous avait décrit.

**Lucas** : Et avec le portable ?

**L'inspecteur** : Il a sûrement déjà dû être revendu sans la puce, qui doit être dans une benne on ne sait où. Ecoutez M. Scott, je dois être honnête avec vous, les chances de le retrouver maintenant sont très minces, cela fait deux mois…

Cela lui fit mal d'entendre cela. L'inspecteur lui tendit la main.

**L'inspecteur** : Nous continuons quand même à chercher et nous vous préviendrons dés qu'il y aura du nouveau.

Lucas lui serra la main et rejoignit ses amis.


	8. Chapter 8

Ils ramenèrent Brooke chez elle. Celle-ci leur demanda d'aller en cours sans elle. Haley, Nathan et Peyton s'en allèrent donc. Lucas en revanche préféra rester avec elle. Il la rejoignit dans sa chambre, là où elle ne s'était pas réfugiée depuis deux semaines. Il s'assit face à elle.

**Lucas** : On le trouvera tu verras.

**Brooke** : Je n'y crois plus Lucas… Il va continuer à violer d'autres femmes en toute impunité et tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

**Lucas** : Ne dis pas ça

**Brooke** : Laisse-moi seule s'il te plait.

Il sentit qu'elle s'enfermait de nouveau.

**Lucas** : Brooke s'il te plaît ne te renferme pas sur toi-même…

Elle le regarda.

**Brooke** : Va-t'en Lucas !

Il hocha la tête, blessé et s'en alla en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Quand ses amis revinrent après les cours, Lucas était assis sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Il la releva quand il les entendit. Haley s'approcha de lui voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**Haley** : Comment va-t-elle ?

**Luca**s : C'est comme si elle abandonnait…

Haley le serra contre lui.

**Haley** : Brooke est forte, elle va relever la tête tu verras.

Lucas pleura. Nathan et Peyton vinrent alors l'enlacer également.

**Nathan** : On est là, on va l'aider de nouveau à aller mieux.

Lucas hocha la tête.

**Peyton** : Je vais aller la voir.

Elle monta et trouva Brooke endormit. Elle alla pour refermer la porte et partir quand Brooke se réveilla en sursaut.

**Peyton** : Ca va, ce n'est que moi.

La jeune fille s'approcha de son amie et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

**Brooke** : J'ai fait un cauchemar…

**Peyton **: Oui, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

**Brooke** : Si seulement je pouvais me réveiller de cette vie comme je le fais pour un cauchemar.

**Peyton** : Tu peux. Il faut juste que tu ne te laisses pas abattre à chaque échec… Cet homme on le retrouvera.

Booke la regarda.

**Brooke** : C'est facile de donner des conseils quand on ne vit pas ce que je vis.

Peyton se sentit soudain agacée par tous ces reproches qu'elle faisait aux autres et surtout à Lucas.

**Peyton** : Effectivement, je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as vécu… Mais je te dirais que c'est aussi plus facile de s'apitoyer sur son sort que de se battre ! La Brooke que je connaissais n'aurait jamais laissé un homme décider de sa vie !

Brooke la regarda surprise qu'elle la bouscule ainsi.

**Brooke** : Va-t'en !

**Peyton** : Tu peux chasser ceux qui veulent t'aider de ta vie, mais ça n'empêche que tu dois décider maintenant si tu veux rester cette fille fragile et triste, enfermée dans cette maison ou si tu veux te battre et t'en sortir.

Peyton sortit de la chambre, laissant Brooke réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Une fois en bas, elle raconta à ses amis qu'elle avait essayé de booster Brooke et qu'elle espérait que cela l'aiderait. Nathan, Haley et Peyton partirent ensuite chacun chez eux. Lucas resta en bas, craignant d'aller voir Brooke. Il alla tout de même lui apporter à manger en fin de soirée.

**Lucas** : Je t'ai préparé à manger.

Elle releva la tête. Les yeux tous rouges.

**Brooke** : Je n'ai pas faim.

Lucas ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

**Lucas** : Tu avais fait tellement de progrès… tu ne vas pas laisser cet échec te…

**Brooke** : Me quoi ? Vas-y, dis-moi que j'ai décidé de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et que je le laisse diriger ma vie… Oh mais non tu n'as pas besoin, Peyton me l'a déjà fait remarquer !

**Lucas** : Elle t'a dit ça pour essayer de te faire réagir.

**Brooke** : Et bien c'était nul. Et c'est nul de ta part d'approuver ce qu'elle a dit.

Brooke se leva se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lucas la suivit, mais elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

**Lucas** : Ouvre Brooke s'il te plait.

Elle ne sembla pas vouloir lui obéir. Lucas s'énerva alors et tapa un coup contre la porte.

**Lucas** : Ouvre !

Brooke sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait ainsi depuis cet horrible soir. En faite elle ne se souvint pas d'une seule fois où Lucas avait haussé le ton envers elle. Elle s'adossa contre la baignoire et mit sa tête entre ses genoux. Elle entendit Lucas descendre les escaliers. Il se réfugia sur le canapé, visiblement très énervé. Il n'était pas fâché contre Brooke en faite. Il était déçu du fait qu'après tant d'efforts, elle baisse de nouveau les bras. Il était aussi très en colère que le coupable soit toujours en liberté. Il donna soudain un coup de poing dans une des lampes qui était à côté du canapé. Elle tomba à terre et se brisa. Lucas s'effondra alors en larmes en voyant cet objet cassé, comme si quelque chose était brisé entre lui et Brooke. En entendant un bruit de verre cassé, Brooke sortit lentement de la salle de bain pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle s'assit en haut des marches et regarda Lucas pleurer. Cela lui fit très mal. En le voyant ainsi elle se dit qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était plus à cause du viol que Lucas souffrait, c'était à cause d'elle. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha. Dans la nuit, elle entendit Lucas vérifier qu'elle dormait et redescendre. Cette nuit là, Lucas dormit sur le canapé, pas parce qu'il lui en voulait, mais parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de la jeune fille. Le lendemain, il monta lentement la voir. Elle dormait toujours. Il hésitait à aller en cours et la laisser seule ou à rester avec elle. Finalement quand elle se réveilla elle lui assura que ça irait et qu'il pouvait aller en cour. Il le fit car il avait besoin de parler avec son frère et aussi de s'aérer. A la pause déjeuner il entraîna donc Nathan sur le terrain de basket. Ils firent quelques paniers avant que Nathan ne l'incite à parler.

**Nathan** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a frangin ?

Lucas s'arrêta de jouer et fit quelques pas.

**Lucas** : Je ne me sens plus la force de la sauver Nath'

**Nathan **: Pourtant elle a besoin de toi.

**Lucas **: Je sais mais je ne supporte plus de la voir comme ça. Ca me fait mal.

Nathan vint se mettre face à lui pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

**Nathan **: Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps. Lucas elle a été violée, il y a deux mois seulement, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'aller mal…

**Lucas** : Mais tu ne comprends pas, je ne lui reproche rien, je la trouve très forte mais je crois que c'est moi qui n'ai plus la force de supporter l'idée que l'enfoiré qui a osé poser ses mains sur elle court toujours.

**Nathan** : Lucas…

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le banc.

**Lucas** : J'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant. Je voudrais revoir son sourire insouciant. Il lui a volé son innocence et sa joie de vivre et je donnerais tout pour qu'elle la retrouve, mais je sais que rien ne pourra lui rendre sa vie. Alors je me demande si on l'aide vraiment en étant là, en lui rappelant cette vie qu'elle avait.

Nathan ne sut que répondre. Il posa simplement une main sur son épaule.

Brooke, elle, avait passé la matinée à dormir. Une fois réveillée, elle était restée assise sur son lit à réfléchir. Elle n'avait cessée d'entendre des voix dans sa tête. La voix du violeur, celle de Peyton qui lui disait de réagir et celle de Lucas qui affirmait qu'il était là pour elle. Elle eut soudain un déclic. Elle se leva précipitamment et descendit au garage. Elle fouilla parmi les cartons et à un moment elle sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Quand Lucas revint dans l'après-midi, la première chose qu'il fit c'est d'appeler Brooke. N'entendant pas de réponse, il monta en haut mais ne la trouva pas. Il tendit alors l'oreille et entendit un bruit d'objet que l'on tape contre quelque chose de mou. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, le garage. Il eut alors la surprise d'y trouver Brooke, des gants de boxe dans les mains, en train de taper contre un gros sac de boxe. Elle le regarda entrer sans s'arrêter.

**Lucas** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Brooke** : J'ai réfléchi toute la matinée…

Il s'assit sur un carton pour l'écouter. Elle continuait toujours de taper dans ce sac.

**Lucas** : Et ?

**Brooke** : Et je crois que Peyton a raison.

Elle s'arrêta et lui fit face.

**Brooke** : Je n'aime pas cette fille fragile et négative que je suis devenue. Alors je vais me battre.

**Lucas** : En tapant dans un sac ?

**Brooke** : Quoi de mieux pour évacuer toute cette colère que de faire de la boxe ?

Elle s'approcha de lui.

**Brooke** : Je veux m'en sortir… Je veux oublier cette horrible nuit…

Elle enleva ses gants de boxe et se plaça face à lui.

**Brooke** : J'ai conscience de tout ce que mon attitude vous fait endurer à tous, et je n'aime pas vous faire souffrir.

**Lucas** : Tu sais, on ne t'en veut absolument pas, c'est normal que tu sois triste et en colère… Tout ce qu'on veut nous c'est que tu ailles mieux.

Elle hocha la tête et lui prit la main.

**Brooke** : Je sais. On pourrait peut-être essayer d'aller mieux tous ensemble ?

Il ferma les yeux, soulagé d'entendre sa petite amie lui dire cela. Il l'attira à lui et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine en la serrant contre lui. Elle lui caressa les cheveux pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis il releva la tête et regarda le puching bag.

**Lucas** : Tu veux qu'on le monte dans le salon ?

Elle regarda à son tour.

**Brooke** : Ouais, je veux bien.

Après cette décision, Brooke choisit de retourner en cours. Après tout, avant qu'on lui demande de faire cette identification, elle y allait et tout se passait bien. Dés qu'elle sentait le stress, la colère ou la frustration monter, elle allait taper dans son punching bag et cela la détendait. Ses amis furent contents de la voir remonter la pente petit à petit. De semaines en semaines, Brooke retrouva un peu plus le sourire. Lucas fut heureux le jour où il entendit de nouveau son rire. Bien sûre, Brooke avait gardé certaines angoisses. Elle était encore incapable de sortir seule dehors, elle n'aimait pas rester seule chez elle et refusait également de porter de nouveau des vêtements sexy mais elle travaillait tout ça avec son psy.


	9. Chapter 9

Un soir, presque six mois après le viol, Brooke et Lucas se retrouvèrent sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Lucas avait quasiment emménagé avec elle maintenant. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou tendrement. Brooke savait bien que pour Lucas, l'absence de relations sexuelles commençait à devenir pesante. Seulement elle était bien incapable de coucher avec lui. Elle n'imaginait même pas pouvoir prendre du plaisir en faisant l'amour, bien qu'elle savait qu'à une époque, ses nuits avec Lucas étaient plus que passionnées. Elle le repoussa gentiment. Il ne fit pas la moindre remarque et se remit à regarder le film. Bien sûre il avait envie d'elle, mais il savait ce qu'elle avait vécu et ne voulait pas la brusquer. Brooke se sentit soudain très mal, Lucas était tellement compréhensif et elle ne le récompensait même pas en retour. Elle se leva et alla se chercher un verre d'eau.

Le lendemain, elle alla à sa séance hebdomadaire chez la psychologue. Brooke faisait confiance à cette femme et ne craignait plus d'évoquer avec elle cette nuit là. La psychologue l'avait poussée à lui donner les détails pour ne pas les garder pour elle. Cela avait été dur pour Brooke mais elle avait réussi. Quand elle pénétra dans son cabinet, la psychologue remarqua immédiatement que la jeune fille était tracassée.

**Dr Liman** : Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Brooke ?

Brooke lui sourit faiblement.

**Brooke** : Bien.

Elle s'installa face au docteur qui lui sourit.

**Dr Liman** : Vous savez que j'aime entendre que mes patients vont bien… mais on a pris la décision d'être honnête. Vous vous souvenez ?

**Brooke** : J'ai l'impression que vous me connaissez mieux que n'importe qui alors que moi je vous connais à peine.

La femme rit légèrement.

**Dr Liman** : C'est le constat que font beaucoup de mes patients. Est-ce que ce n'est pas plus facile de confier ses problèmes à quelqu'un dont on ignore les propres problèmes ?

**Brooke** : Peut-être, mais c'est égoïste.

**Dr Liman** : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai du monde qui m'écoute. Parlons plutôt de ce qui vous gêne.

Brooke hésita un instant.

**Brooke** : C'est Lucas…

**Dr Liman** : Que se passe-t il ?

Brooke se leva, elle aimait faire les cents pas quand elle parlait. La psy la laissait faire ayant appris à respecter les besoins de la jeune fille.

**Brooke** : Je sens que… qu'il a besoin d'avoir des relations sexuelles…

**Dr Liman** : Et ça vous gêne ?

**Brooke** : En soit non, Lucas doit vivre avec mes besoins et mes envies, ou plutôt mes rejets, depuis six mois, je peux comprendre qu'il ait lui-même des besoins. Mais je ne me sens pas prête.

**Dr Liman** : Avez-vous peur que ça vous fasse mal comme le soir où vous avez été violée ?

**Brooke** : J'ai peur d'être dégoûtée.

**Dr Liman** : Comment ça se passait entre Lucas et vous avant ?

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : C'était parfait. Lucas est tendre et doux. Enfin, quand il ne me trompe pas…

**Dr Liman** : Comment ça ?

Elle se rassit.

**Brooke** : Il m'a trompé il y a un et demi… avec ma meilleure amie Peyton. Je leur en ai voulu et puis j'ai fini par leur pardonner et on est retournés ensemble.

**Dr Liman** : Longtemps avant ce soir là ?

**Brooke** : Deux mois.

**Dr Liman** : Brooke avez-vous peur que Lucas vous abandonne ?

Elle la regarda, les yeux brillants.

**Brooke** : Il ne m'a pas abandonné pendant ces six mois.

**Dr Liman** : Mais vous croyez que l'absence de rapports avec vous pourrait l'éloigner ?

**Brooke** : Je ne sais pas… peut-être…

**Dr Liman** : Avez-vous parlé de tout cela avec lui ?

Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke** : Non… Quand je le repousse, Lucas ne dit rien, il accepte…

**Dr Liman** : Il ne vous brusque pas ?

**Brooke** : Non. Il est adorable avec moi… et ça me fait me sentir coupable. Il est patient, mais jusqu'à quand ? Au fond je crois que vous avez raison, j'ai peur qu'il s'en aille si je ne couche pas avec lui…

**Dr Liman** : Qu'il s'en aille avec Peyton ?

Brooke hocha la tête pour dire que oui. La psychologue se pencha un peu plus vers Brooke.

**Dr Liman** : La plupart des femmes qui ont subi la même chose que vous ne supportent plus l'idée qu'un homme les touche. C'est difficile de se souvenir des relations sexuelles telles qu'elles étaient avant le viol. La dernière image que vous gardez du sexe est de la violence, de la douleur, parfois de la honte. Avant d'envisager quoique se soit avec un homme, il faut se rappeler mentalement ce qu'était le désir et le plaisir. Les raisons pour lesquelles vous aimiez faire l'amour.

**Brooke** : Vous croyez qu'un jour je pourrai refaire l'amour ?

**Dr Liman** : Bien sûre. Parfois il suffit d'un élément déclencheur. Parlez avec Lucas Brooke, c'est la seule solution.

C'était bien entendu ce que la jeune fille redoutait le plus à présent. Une fois la séance terminée, elle rentra chez elle, ramenée en voiture par Karen. Lucas était là, rentré de cours. Il sourit en les voyant arriver.

**Lucas** : Salut !

Il embrassa sa mère et déposa un baiser sur le front de Brooke.

**Lucas** : Vous n'êtes pas allés vous balader un peu ?

**Karen** : J'aurais aimé mais Debby ne peut pas me remplacer très longtemps. Ca me ferait plaisir que vous veniez manger à la maison ce week-end.

Il consulta du regard sa petite amie. Elle sourit à Karen.

**Brooke** : Volontiers.

Karen embrassa son fils et sa petite amie puis partit. Après manger, Lucas alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et annonça à Brooke que leur professeur avait donné une dissertation à faire pour la semaine suivante. Brooke vint donc s'asseoir à côté de lui pour qu'il lui explique. Seulement elle n'était vraiment pas attentive à ce qu'il disait. Elle ne cessait de penser à cette discussion que la psychologue lui avait conseillé d'avoir avec Lucas.

**Lucas** : Tu as compris ?

Elle sembla se réveiller.

**Brooke** : Hein ? Euh oui…

Il sourit.

**Lucas**: Tu ne m'as pas écouté.

**Brooke** : Non c'est vrai, excuse-moi.

**Lucas** : Ce n'est rien.

**Brooke** : Non ce n'est pas rien Lucas. Tu me pardonnes tout, tu ne devrais pas.

**Lucas** : C'est parce que je t'aime.

Brooke sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

**Brooke** : Depuis six mois tu me soutiens et moi, en retour je ne fais rien pour toi… Au contraire je te pourris la vie et…

**Lucas** : Ne dis pas ça.

Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke** : Ma psy… elle me conseille de te parler.

**Lucas** : Je t'écoute.

**Brooke** : Lucas, est-ce que…

Il lui prit la main pour l'inciter à en dire plus.

**Brooke** : Est-ce que tu en as marre de m'attendre ?

**Lucas** : De t'attendre ?

**Brooke** : D'attendre que je sois prête à faire l'amour avec toi ?

Il lui sourit, puis devant son air sérieux et voyant que visiblement elle était affectée de tout cela, il lui serra un peu plus la main.

**Lucas** : Ce que tu as vécu Brooke, jamais je ne pourrai vraiment me l'imaginer… Ce que je sais c'est que je veux vraiment que tu retrouves ta vie…

**Brooke** : Pourquoi tu dis toujours « ma » vie ? Tu ne veux pas retrouver « notre » vie ?

**Lucas** : Bien sûre que si, mais je veux avant tout que tu ailles bien. Parce que quand tu as le sourire, moi je vais bien.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

**Brook**e : Mais tu es un homme et tu as des besoins…

**Lucas** : J'ai seulement besoin de toi.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

**Brooke** : Et tu n'as pas envie d'aller voir Peyton ?

Il sourit, mais c'était un sourire plutôt triste. Il était un peu déçu qu'elle puisse penser cela. Brooke s'en rendit compte.

**Brooke** : Je sais que je te fais du mal en te demandant ça, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, il lui dit les mots qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre

**Lucas** : Je n'aime que toi. Et je t'attendrai…

Elle se mit à pleurer et se blottit contre lui.

**Brooke **: Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que tu endures… je te promets qu'un jour tout redeviendra comme avant.

Il la serra contre lui.

**Lucas** : C'est tout ce que j'espère.

Cette discussion sembla libérer Brooke, en revanche Lucas en fut un peu plus affecté. Les doutes de la jeune fille concernant sa fidélité lui faisaient du mal. Un soir il se retrouva sur le terrain de basket où son frère le rejoignit.

**Nathan** : Salut Lucas !

Il sourit à son petit frère.

**Lucas** : Salut.

Nathan vit immédiatement que si Lucas l'avait fait venir ici ce n'était pas uniquement pour jouer au basket.

**Nathan** : On en parle toute suite ou après que je t'ai mis ta raclée au basket ?

**Lucas** : Parler de quoi ?

**Nathan** : De la raison pour laquelle tu m'as fait venir…

Il sourit, Lucas alla s'asseoir sur le banc où Nathan le rejoignit.

**Nathan** : Dis-moi… C'est Brooke ?

**Lucas** : Ouais. Elle doute de moi, de ma capacité à rester fidèle…

**Nathan **: Et ça t'étonne ?

Lucas le regarda, surpris.

**Nathan** : Tu l'as trompé je te rappelle. Je pense qu'en temps normal elle serait déjà méfiante, mais avec ce qu'elle a subi, c'est normal qu'elle le soit encore plus.

**Lucas** : Oui mais je passe tout mon temps avec elle, je la soutiens depuis six mois, j'ai mis pas mal de mes rêves et de mes passes temps entre parenthèse, dont ma plus grande passion. Je ne lui demande pas de me remercier mais au moins de me faire confiance.

Lucas avait quitté l'équipe de basket du lycée peu après le viol, pour pouvoir rester avec elle quand elle était incapable de rester seule.

**Nathan** : Ne lui en veux pas Lucas. Si tu commences à être amer, vous allez en payer le prix tous les deux. Vous serez malheureux et elle ne s'en sortira pas. C'est grâce à toi qu'elle est comme ça aujourd'hui. Quand elle sera comme avant tu verras que tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, valait le coup.

**Lucas** : Et si elle ne redevient jamais comme avant ?

**Nathan** : Lucas… Elle est déjà tellement mieux qu'il y a six mois…

Lucas regarda le panier de basket.

**Lucas** : Ca me manque… Le basket c'était ce qui me rendait le plus heureux et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peur que j'aille vers Peyton, je me suis demandé si vraiment j'avais bien fait de sacrifier ça pour quelqu'un qui doute de moi, et qui ne m'aime pas autant que je l'aime. Et je m'en veux de penser ça. Mais j'en ai tellement marre d'être malheureux et triste, et de vous regarder jouer les matchs sans être avec vous.

**Nathan** : Pourquoi tu ne reprendrais pas ? Elle va mieux maintenant.

**Lucas** : La saison se termine bientôt Nath', et tu l'as dit toi même, je suis devenu un papy quand je joue….

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Je ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur de vivre sans le basket, mais ce que je sais en revanche c'est que ça doit être insupportable de vivre sans la femme qu'on aime. Sans Haley, je serais perdu et je sais que sans Brooke tu le serais aussi. D'ailleurs tu as déjà vécu sans elle non ? Alors toi mieux que personne doit savoir ce dont tu as le plus besoin : Elle ou le basket ?

Lucas regarda le ballon puis son frère.

**Lucas** : Elle bien sûre…

**Nathan** : Alors ne lui en veux pas… continues de faire ce que tu fais pour elle. Brooke en a conscience et un jour elle te remerciera pour ça.

Lucas hocha la tête. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Nathan attrapa le ballon et alla sur le terrain.

**Nathan** : Alors on se le fait ce match où je vais encore te ridiculiser ?

Lucas sourit et le rejoignit sur le terrain, Nathan lui lança le ballon et Lucas tenta de marquer un panier mais il le manqua. Nathan se mit à rire.

**Nathan** : Ah le manque de sexe ça ne te réussit pas !

Lucas sourit à cette remarque et fonça sur Nathan pour lui prendre le ballon. Ils jouèrent pendant une heure avant de rentrer chacun chez eux.


	10. Chapter 10

Le samedi suivant, Lucas frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

**Lucas** : Brooke dépêche-toi, ma mère va nous attendre.

**Brooke** : J'arrive.

Comme convenu, Brooke et Lucas mangeaient chez Karen ce soir-là. Quand Brooke fut enfin prête, ils sortirent. Ils avaient décidés de marcher jusqu'au café. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, et Lucas savait que si Brooke ne sentait pas de faire le retour à pied de nuit, Karen les remmènerait. Lucas passa son bras autour du cou de Brooke et ils se dirigèrent vers le café. Tout en marchant, ils discutaient de diverses choses. Brooke semblait allé encore mieux qu'avant, et elle se sentait en sécurité avec Lucas. A un moment, pourtant, alors que le couple croisait un homme, Brooke sentit soudain comme un malaise. Elle connaissait ces yeux. Elle se retourna pour regarder cet homme qui lui semblait familier. Il se retourna également, visiblement persuadé de la connaître aussi. Un sourire illumina soudain le visage de cet homme et Brooke eut alors un souvenir qui l'envahit. Elle s'arrêta. Lucas la regarda étonné. La respiration de la jeune fille s'accéléra soudain et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

**Brooke** : Lucas c'est lui…

Lucas regarda l'homme qui, comprenant qu'il était démasqué, se mit à courir. Lucas ne mit pas de temps à réagir, il se lança à sa poursuite en criant à Brooke d'alerter la police. Brooke attrapa son téléphone au moment où elle vit une patrouille de police passer. Elle les interpella et leur expliqua la situation. Ils se mirent à la suite des deux hommes, Brooke en tête. Pendant ce temps, Lucas était sur le point de rattraper l'homme. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle un peu sombre. L'homme trébucha. Voyant qu'il avait perdu de la longueur, il s'arrêta et fit face à Lucas, un couteau à la main.

**Lucas** : Je te conseille de lâcher ça, la police va arriver.

**L'homme** : Tu ferais mieux de faire demi-tour si tu ne veux pas que ta jolie petite amie vive un autre drame !

Lucas n'eut plus aucun doute sur le fait que c'était lui qui avait violé Brooke. Furieux, il se jeta sur lui au moment où Brooke et les deux policiers arrivaient au loin. Elle vit alors le geste se faire et hurla au moment où la lame du couteau s'enfonça dans le ventre de Lucas. L'homme releva alors la tête et s'enfuit sans même prendre le temps de récupérer son arme. Lucas s'effondra à terre. Brooke courut vers lui. L'un des policiers s'arrêta auprès de Lucas également pour lui porter secours pendant que l'autre courrait après le fugitif. Brooke s'agenouilla auprès de son petit ami, alors que le policier prenait sa radio pour prévenir les secours. La jeune fille pleurait.

**Brooke** : Lucas…

Il était encore conscient. Il la regarda, visiblement il souffrait.

**Lucas** : Est-ce qu'ils l'ont attrapé ?

Brooke regarda vers le bout de la ruelle et vit le policier à genoux sur l'homme, en train de lui passer les menottes.

**Brooke** : Oui… Tiens le coup.

**Lucas** : Alors c'est tout que je voulais.

Lucas ferma les yeux et Brooke hurla.

**Brooke** : Non !!!

Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut soudain que l'endroit où était allongé l'homme qu'elle aimait était l'endroit où elle-même avait été allongée six mois plus tôt. L'ambulance arriva après un temps qui parut interminable à Brooke, incapable de savoir si Lucas était toujours en vie. Ils le transportèrent à l'hôpital où il fut conduit dans la salle d'opération. Brooke reçut un appel de Karen vers 20 heures, elle s'inquiétait de ne pas les voir venir. Elle rejoignit Brooke immédiatement, tout comme Nathan, Haley et Peyton, qui furent prévenus par Karen. La jeune fille leur expliqua ce qui était arrivé. Ils restèrent près de deux heures à attendre que le médecin sorte. Ils se levèrent. Celui-ci leur expliqua que Lucas semblait sorti d'affaire, et qu'il fallait désormais attendre qu'il se réveille. Les cinq amis furent soulagés. Ils rentrèrent dans sa chambre pour le voir puis l'infirmière leur demanda de le laisser se réveiller tranquillement. Brooke obtint tout de même l'autorisation de rester avec lui pour attendre qu'il se réveille. Elle s'installa sur une chaise et prit la main du jeune homme entre ses deux mains tachetées du sang séché de celui-ci. Elle en avait également un peu sur ses vêtements, mais ça lui était vraiment égal. Elle lui parla, lui demanda de se réveiller très vite car elle avait besoin de lui. Elle finit par s'endormir. Mais dans la nuit, elle sentit une main caresser ses cheveux. Elle se réveilla et fut heureuse de voir Lucas la regarder.

**Lucas** : Salut…

Elle lui sourit.

**Brooke** : Je suis contente que tu sois réveillé. Comment tu te sens ?

Il fit une grimace de douleur en voulant se redresser un peu.

**Lucas **: J'ai l'impression que le couteau est encore dans mon ventre… Dis-moi qu'il est en taule…

**Brooke** : Oui, il l'est. Les policiers m'ont signalé qu'il faudrait que j'aille confirmer que c'est bien lui. De toute façon il va être jugé pour blessures volontaires pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

**Lucas** : Alors tout ça c'est fini pas vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête.

**Brooke** : Oui.

Elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible.

**Brooke** : C'est fini.

Elle pleura de soulagement.

Le lendemain, Brooke alla avec ses amis au poste de police pour confirmer que c'était bien son violeur qu'ils avaient arrêté. Se fut une épreuve un peu difficile pour Brooke, d'autant plus que Lucas n'était pas là pour l'aider. Mais cela la libéra d'un poids énorme et la peur de perdre Lucas lui fit prendre conscience que bien que tragique, son viol était bien moins pénible que l'idée de vivre sans lui. Elle s'occupa bien de lui une fois qu'il fut sortit de l'hôpital, lui rendant en quelque sorte la pareille même si elle avait conscience que Lucas avait fait bien plus que ça pour elle. Il se remit doucement de sa blessure.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient couchés face à face, et qu'ils discutaient, Brooke ressentit soudain l'envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Elle l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'il était en train de parler. C'était un baiser à la fois doux et passionné qui donna l'impression à Lucas que sa petite amie était enfin prête à se donner à lui. Il la regarda et en eut la confirmation en voyant son regard. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à son tour. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Lucas** : Tu es sûre ?

Elle n'hésita même pas et lui retira son t-shirt. Lucas enleva alors la nuisette de la jeune femme et lui procura de douces caresses. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer en elle, il la sentit paniquer.

**Lucas** : Brooke… c'est moi… ouvre les yeux.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans le regard rassurant de son petit ami ce qui la calma immédiatement. Lucas lui fit alors l'amour tendrement et avec une infinie douceur. Brooke sentit le plaisir s'insuffler en elle et réalisa que les rapports sexuels n'avaient plus pour elle cette signification de violence et de douleur. Quand tous les deux eurent prit beaucoup de plaisir, Lucas s'allongea à ses côtés et la regarda tout en lui caressant la joue.

**Lucas** : Ca va ?

Elle hocha la tête puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Brooke** : Je t'aime…

Lucas ferma les yeux, ému par ce petit mot qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis six mois. En faite non, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Brooke le prononcer, et cela lui fit d'autant plus plaisir de l'entendre en cet instant.

Le lendemain, Lucas accompagna Brooke à sa séance chez le psy. Brooke rentra dans le cabinet avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Dr Liman** : Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Brooke ?

**Brooke** : Très bien…

Le docteur fut ravi de constater que c'était effectivement le cas. Brooke la regarda.

**Brooke** : En faite je crois, Docteur, que cette séance sera la dernière…

**Dr Liman** : Je le crois aussi… Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible Brooke.

La jeune fille ne resta pas plus longtemps car elle n'avait nullement envie de partager avec sa psychologue, la merveilleuse nuit qu'elle avait passée avec son petit ami. Elle rejoignit donc Lucas et tous les deux allèrent au café de Karen où les attendaient leurs amis. Ils furent heureux de voir Brooke redevenue celle qu'elle était avant, et de les voir tous les deux aussi amoureux et tendre l'un envers l'autre.

FIN 

Le 01/06/07


End file.
